Nightshade
by Varothien
Summary: Alles beginnt an dem Ort, der als Personifizierung des Grauens schlechthin gilt - Askaban... Kann man einem Wesen trauen, das durchhaucht von Todeskälte ist..? Die Charas gehören J.K.Rowling bis auf einige - die sind dann doch meine
1. Chapter 1

Nightshade

Spielt zur Zeit von Band 6/7. Die Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling (bis auf ein paar ... die sind dann doch mir..)

Eine Harry-Potter-Fanfic die an dem Ort beginnt, der die Personifizierung des Grauens schlechthin ist... Askaban.– bekanntlich ist inzwischen auch ein gewisser Jemand dort gelandet der sich – wohl nach Voldemorts Ansicht – als der größte Trottel der letzten Jahrtausende entpuppt hat..

**1. Kapitel:**

Blinzeln. – fahles Licht, das alles unwirklich erscheinen ließ… Kälte.. eisige Kälte die vom Nordwind herangetragen wurde. Manchmal wunderte er es ihn, wie es ihm überhaupt gelang hin und wieder an diesem Ort etwas Schlaf zu finden. Aber letzten Endes verlangte der Körper wohl irgendwann danach. Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf, nur um kurz darauf zusammenzuzucken. Er fühlte sich immer noch, als wenn eine ganze Thestralherde ihn niedergetrampelt hätte. Na schön – das nächste Mal sollte er vielleicht nicht mehr ganz so hochmütig zu den Wächtern hier sein – denn das rächte sich, wie er nun zu spüren gekommen hatte. Die Kerle hatten ihn als „Anwort" grün und blau geprügelt... er hatte verdammtes Glück gehabt, dass nichts gebrochen war. Was hätte es auch gebracht zu sagen, dass er an so einen Ton zu Hause schlicht gewöhnt war..? Aber zugegeben – die Typen hier waren keine Hauselfen und.... er war nicht zu Hause. Er schlug die Augen nieder und ein Schatten huschte über sein Gesicht. Bisher hatte man ihm ja noch nicht mal erlaubt zu IRGENDJEMAND Kontakt aufzunehmen... man duldete offenbar nicht, dass er mit jemandem korrespondierte. Nicht einmal mit seiner Frau, seinem Sohn... oder Snape... Nein – er durfte jetzt nicht solchen Gedanken nachhängen, das würde ihn nur wieder runterziehen... Andererseits... die Realität HIER war auch nicht gerade tröstlicher. Hier wurde es irgendwie nicht richtig hell – nur immer dieses dämmrige Zwielicht. Selbst die Sonne schien diesen Ort gänzlich zu meiden. Durch das kleine, vergitterte Fenster fiel jedenfalls wieder dieses grau-trübe Licht... man konnte noch nicht einmal sagen, wie spät es war... Irgendwann verlor man hier jegliches Zeitgefühl.. Doch offenbar war es noch früh, denn kurz darauf waren Schritte zu vernehmen – die „Morgenvisite".

Und kurz darauf ertönte auch schon die inzwischen wohlvertraute, kratzige Stimme. „Aahhh... schon wach ?? Hmmm... dem entnehm' ich mal, hast nicht sonderlich gut geschlafen, was?". Nein – hatte er nicht... er hatte wieder irgendwelche Alpträume gehabt, an die er sich lieber nicht erinnern wollte.. Die Tür zu seiner Zelle war geöffnet worden, und im Türrahmen stand Angus Donegal – einer hiesiger Wärter. Ein ziemlich herb wirkender, drahtiger Mann, alles in allem ziemlich unheilverkündend. Wie sehr... das hatte er vor 2 Tagen am eigenen Leib zu spüren gekriegt... Es waren Angus und noch ein paar seiner Kollegen gewesen, die ihn so zerschunden hatten. Auf den kleinen Tisch in der Zelle wurde ein Schüssel mit - man konnte es nicht anders nennen – Pampe gestellt, dazu noch eine Schale Wasser. „Nein..." wurde schließlich die Frage des Wächters beantwortet. „So... Mahlzeit.." man konnte ein schiefes Grinsen und einen Wink zum „Frühstück" hin, dann: „Na ja – wenn mir jeder einzelne Knochen im Leib weh tun würde, könnt' ich auch nicht schlafen." Ja – das war vielleicht auch ein Grund – aber nicht die Hauptursache. „Mag sein..." Etwas unbeholfen humpelte er zu seinem Frühstück hinüber – es schmeckte zwar so grässlich wie es aussah – aber immerhin besser als nicht. „Was heißt... mag sein..?? Spielen wir jetzt auch noch den Tapferen??". Donegal verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und stellte sich ihm geradewegs in den Weg. „Was..?" „Du hast das schon verstanden, Kumpel. Machst ja immer noch so auf unnahbar.. immer noch nicht kapiert..?". Sein Gegenüber wich ein paar Schritte zurück. „Doch... ich... schon gut, ist ja schon gut.." beschwichtigend hob er die Hände. „Tut weh oder..?" Es klang absolut gehässig und genauso war es auch gemeint. „J... ja..." kam es schließlich fast kleinlaut. Er wollte nicht schon wieder Ärger. „Brav..". „Ich... ich hab mich im Ton vergriffen – es kommt nicht wieder vor." „Hmm... wär` gesünder für dich.." Dann mit einem Mal wurde es merklich kühler, dann eiskalt... der Gefangene runzelte leicht die Stirn. Die Tür hinter Angus stand immer noch offen – an Vorbeikommen war aber nicht zu denken, da der Wärter bekanntlich genau vor ihm stand. Außerdem – für eine Flucht musste man rennen können – und er... er konnte im Moment bestenfalls humpeln. Dennoch... Etwas kam näher und schließlich flutete ein dunkler Schemen hinter Angus in den Raum. Eigentlich hatte er gerade nach dem Essen greifen wollen, doch jetzt war ihm der Appetit vollends vergangen. Er schluckte und wich noch weiter zurück. Der Schatten – genau genommen ein Dementor – schien Witterung aufzunehmen, man konnte so etwas wie ein Schnüffeln hören. „Nein..." es war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. „Keine Panik... er sichert doch nur die Nachhut.." kam es hingegen vollkommen lässig von Angus. „ Na Kleiner komm – lass die Leute doch wenigstens mal was essen, bevor du loslegst." Der „Kleine" schwebte noch kurz auf der Stelle, offenbar unschlüssig – zog sich dann aber wieder in den Gang zurück. Erleichtert ließ sich der Blonde auf seine Pritsche zurückfallen. „Danke..". „Bild dir nichts ein – hast du eigentlich nicht verdient. Ist dir hoffentlich klar?". „Ja durchaus – trotzdem... danke. Sie haben was gut bei mir." „Oha – muss mir ein Kreuzchen im Kalender machen – der hohe Herr hat sich gerade bei mir bedankt". Verlegen blickte sein Gegenüber Angus an. „Ich... tut mir leid wegen dem, was ich gesagt habe." Okay – jetzt hatte sich der hohe Herr sogar ENTSCHULDIGT. „Ähhmm... gut... man sollte vielleicht nen Feiertag draus machen. Aber in Ordnung – so ein übler Kerl bin ich dann ja auch nicht – Entschuldigung angenommen. Trotzdem... solltest du nochmal so nen Anfall à la Malfoy kriegen – bleibt es nicht bei blauen Flecken. Soweit klar?". Die Antwort war nur ein ebenso zaghaftes, wie beschämtes Nicken. „Aber gut, scheinst deine Lektion für's Erste ja gelernt zu haben. Na denn – Mahlzeit, wie gesagt." Und damit verließ Donegal die Zelle und die Tür schloss sich Dennoch – nach dem Zwischenfall mit dem Dementor – nein – er hatte wirklich keinen Hunger mehr. Aber da war so ein inneres Stimmchen – _du musst was essen, verdammt! _ Er war eigentlich schon abgemagert genug... wenn Narcissa ihn wiedersehen würde, würde sie einen Schock kriegen. Zugegeben – die Betonung lag auf WENN... Und auch diese Gedanken animierten nicht gerade zum Essen.

Er seufzte leise und griff schließlich doch danach. Er... dachte einfach zuviel. Und dann tönte mal wieder eine der üblichen Beleidigungen zu ihm hinüber. „Malfoy – du bist blöder als jeder Muggel – echt..". In der Zelle gegenüber war Rabastan Lestrange untergebracht... und besagter hatte einen Hals sondergleichen auf ihn. Überhaupt schien jeder ihm die Schuld dafür zu geben, dass das in der Mysteriumsabteilung schief gelaufen war – inklusive... IHM. Und wie lange ER ihn dafür jetzt hier schmoren lassen würde, war auch ungewiss. Er hatte Glück, wenn es dabei blieb.. . Und schon wieder verging ihm der Appetit. Sicher – er hatte Fehler gemacht aber... es war unfair ihm alles allein anzukreiden. Warum hatte Bella auch mit ihrem verfluchten Potter-Baby spielen wollten..? Die Frau – peinlicherweise auch noch Verwandtschaft – war einfach vollkommen durchgeknallt und stellte nach seiner Ansicht mit ihrem Wahnsinn schon eine Bedrohung an sich dar. Aber nein – ER hielt sie sich offenbar sehr gerne als Schoßhündchen. Wieder leises Seufzen. Lestrange ließ drüben noch ein paar sehr nette Flüche los, aber er hörte nicht mehr hin. Und dann plötzlich.. wurde es still.. ganz still... ZU STILL.


	2. Chapter 2

Sooo – erstmal danke an Chilepepper für das Review **knuddels**. Und weiter geht's... kp, wo es wem gefällt... ich hab eben nen Feenfimmel...

**2. Kapitel:**

Unsicher spähte er Richtung Gang. Was war denn nun los?? Lestrange's Genörgel hatte abrupt geendet. Und dann war es wieder da... es wurde kalt –entsetzlich kalt. Fast eine Kälte in der kein Leben möglich war... Lucius schleppte sich zu seinem „Bett" hinüber – wenn man das etwas bessere Brett so nennen wollte, und angelte sich den dünnen, inzwischen fadenscheinigen Fetzen, der sich Decke schimpfte. Bringen würde es wohl nicht viel – es geschah eher instinktiv. Und dann öffnete sich erneut seine Tür – diesmal wie es schien jedoch fast geräuschlos, man hörte nur ein leises Klirren. Und herein kam... wieder ein Schatten – eine Gestalt ganz in schwarz, vollkommen vermummt. Man konnte überhaupt nichts erkennen. Die Ärmel des Gewandes waren lang, glockenförmig und überdeckten die Hände. Auch vom Gesicht erkannte man nichts – dunkle Schleier verhüllten es ganz und gar. Das Wesen schien gar nicht zu laufen – es schwebte eher. Überhaupt wirkten die Bewegungen auf gewisse Art sehr... graziell. Die Gestalt war nicht allzu groß geraten, aber irgendwie ... anmutig. Doch WAS verdammt, war das..? Ein halbwüchsiger Dementor, der „üben" wollte..? Die Anzeichen kamen doch sehr vertraut vor, auch wenn es sich irgendwie ein wenig anders anfühlte. Aber egal... Lucius taumelte immer weiter zurück, bis er schließlich die raue Wand an seinem Rücken spürte. Man hätte fast ein Eindruck haben können, dass er versuchte, sich in sie hineinzudrücken. Nein – ein Feigling war er sicher nicht und er konnte vielen Dingen die Stirn bieten – aber diese Schattenwesen... das war etwas anderes... allein der Schrecken, der von ihnen ausging, betäubte vollkommen. Mochte sein dass ER gegen sie bestehen konnte... aber Lucius war trotz allem eben doch noch nicht Voldemort... Ihm jedenfalls machten sie Angst... große Angst. Er spürte wie sich seine Fingernägel in die kalten Steine krallten und auch, dass seine Hände zitterten. „W... was wollen Sie ??". Er konnte die Panik in seiner Stimme nicht gänzlich unterdrücken. Der Blick der Gestalt viel auf das erst zur Hälfte verputzte Frühstück... „Ich komme wohl ungelegen..". Die Stimme klang kalt, leise, ein Timbre irgendwo zwischen rauchig und dunkel. Und Lucius hätte absolut nicht sagen können, ob sie von einem Mann oder einer Frau kam. Hatten Dementoren überhaupt ein... Geschlecht..? Und... er hatte nicht gewusst, dass diese Dinger offenbar reden konnten. _Verflucht... du hast jetzt andere Probleme... GANZ ANDERE.. _„Erwarten Sie wirklich eine Antwort darauf ?". Es klang sogar ziemlich gefasst – und wie so oft schwang ein Unterton von Arroganz mit. „Das war keine Frage" kam es dann eiskalt und Lucius zuckte nun doch zusammen „sondern eine Feststellung. Es stimmt also – Sie nehmen sich ziemlich wichtig, oder..? Sie fühlen sich immer angesprochen." Die schwarze Gestalt kam näher... Lucius drückte sich noch mehr gegen die Wand... „Nur zur Information – ich hab nicht mit Ihnen geredet." Er schluckte kurz, raffte sich dann aber zusammen. „Ach nein..? Und was tun Sie dann gerade?". „Hm... wie es scheint... Zeit verschwenden..".

Dann spürte er, dass irgendetwas an ihm hinaufkroch – wie kalter, klammer Morgennebel. Lucius versuchte sich zu rühren und von diesem Wesen etwas abzurücken. Aber ... es ging nicht... Er konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen – unsichtbare Fesseln hielten ihn fest. Und er hatte überhaupt nicht gehört, dass irgendein Zauberspruch gefallen war, geschweige denn, dass er Magie gespürt hätte. Na schön – leugnen brachte nichts – er spürte, dass die Panik in ihm aufloderte – und wie... „Was wollen Sie von mir..?" brachte er dann noch einmal heraus, aber er hörte selbst, wie erstickt es klang. Die Antwort war Schweigen. „Wer sind Sie..?". Immer noch Stille und dann – nach einer Weile. „Manche nennen mich Schattenkuss..". Bei dieser Antwort versteifte sich der Gefangene unwillkürlich – er wusste genug über Dementoren um zu wissen, WIE das gemeint war... „Nein.." kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, es klang vollkommen hilflos „nein... nicht... bitte...". Man könnte meinen, die Gestalt würde den Kopf etwas schief legen. „Es ist doch... nur ein Name..". Es klang vollkommen gelassen und banal. „Für... Sie vielleicht..." „Du fürchtest dich..". „J... ja.." Zugegeben – ja , er war stolz aber – das jetzt zu leugnen wäre falscher Stolz gewesen. Denn es war schlicht nicht zu übersehen – zudem dieses Wesen es sicherlich auch... riechen konnte. „Das ist noch nicht genug." „ Oh – mir reicht es vollkommen ,wirklich – machen Sie sich nicht die Mühe..". Der Arm der schwarzen Gestalt schnellte vor und kurz darauf umklammerten eiskalte Hände seine Kehle. „Hör auf solchen Unsinn zu reden, oder... wie hättest du's gern..? Langsames Ersticken..? Ich könnte dir auch die Zunge rausreißen..?". Lucius schüttelte heftig den Kopf, reden konnte er jetzt schlecht. „Oder... nichts von beiden..?". Nicken. Das Würgen ließ nach. „Dann sei still". Der Gefangene senkte den Blick und schaute zu Boden. Was brachte es schon..? Er spürte selbst, dass er gegen das Schattenwesen nicht ankam – er wäre auch nicht mit seinem Zauberstab in der Hand dagegen angekommen. „Schon besser – und ... um deine Frage zu beantworten... ich bin hier, um dir etwas zu zeigen."

Er spürte, dass etwas dunkles, kaltes in seinen Verstand eindrang. Es bereite ihm sofort donnernde Kopfschmerzen. Diese fremde Präsenz war alles andere als angenehm.. Und dann... dann waren da plötzlich Bilder in seinem Kopf... Erinnerungen..? Irgendwie ja, aber wohl solche die er nicht bewusst wahrgenommen hatte – oder verdrängt hatte. Lucius sah sich selbst, während er einen anderen Magier tötete... nur... etwas war anders... dieses Mal spürte er den Schmerz... DES ANDEREN. Die letzten Gedanken ... bevor er starb... Gedanken an seine Familie... Diese Prozedur wiederholte sich xmal.. und die zeitliche Abfolge wurde immer kürzer... Die Gefühle brachen immer intensiver über ihn herein und rissen ihn immer mehr mit...Panik, Angst, Trauer... manchmal auch nur ungläubige Verwunderung.. Und dann glaubte er auch noch etwas anderes zu Vernehmen... Stimmen... unzählige Stimmen die in Chorälen seinen Namen riefen... und immer drängender und lauter wurden, bis es nur noch ein hohes, unerträgliches Kreischen war... „HÖREN SIE AUF !!" Er bemerkte gar nicht, dass er nun auch seinerseits schrie – schrill, vollkommen panisch. „H... hören Sie auf..." nun vernahm man es als Wimmern „bitte.... BITTE !!". „Das bin nicht ich... das hast du dir selbst zuzuschreiben. Es sind die Geister derjenigen, die du getötet hast... sie wollten, dass du weißt, wie sich das anfühlt...sie verlangen nach dir. Ich bin sozusagen nur ihr Portal." „Bitte..." Lucius rutschte der Länge nach an der Wand hinunter und kauerte sich schließlich zusammen. „machen Sie, dass sie aufhören...bitte..". „Warum sollte ich? Nenn mir einen guten Grund?". „Ich... ich kann nicht mehr.." es klang heiser, beinahe tränenerstickt. „Du denkst wie immer nur an dich selbst..". „Bitte..". Was wollte das Wesen denn noch..? Er flehte und bettelte doch schon... „Darum geht es nicht – ich glaube du weißt, was ich verlange...". Man vernahm leises Schluchzen. „I... ich ... es tut mir leid! Ich ... ich werde nie wieder die Hand gegen einen anderen meiner Art erheben... wenn Sie es verlangen, leiste ich Ihnen einen Blutsschwur darauf. Nur bitte... es soll aufhören...". Das Schattenwesen nickte – es wusste selbst, wann es reichte – der Gefangene war vollkommen fertig. Folter war sicher zweckmäßig – aber das Wesen gehörte nicht zu denjenigen, die unnötig grausam waren. Die Dunkelheit zog sich nach und nach aus Lucius' Gedanken zurück – dennoch zitterte er man ganzen Körper. Die Hände hatte er vor's Gesicht geschlagen. „Ich.... ich..." wieder Schluchzen. Dann vernahm man die Stimme der Gestalt – dieses Mal jedoch klang es fast sanft. „ Du wusstet immer, was es bewirkt – aber nie, wie es sich wirklich anfühlt, oder..?". Zaghaftes Nicken. „Auf den Blutsschwur... verzichte ich... zumindest für's Erste. Aber eines sollte dir klar sein... auch du stirbst irgendwann – die, die dich riefen... du wirst ihnen begegnen... auf der Astralebene." Verschüchtert schaute Lucius auf. „Das... das habe ich mir selbst zuzuschreiben, wie Sie schon sagten.." er senkte den Blick wieder „ich... kann nicht davor davonlaufen, auch wenn ich es wollte.. ". „Willst du...?". Der Blick der folgte, war unendlich traurig. „Wie nennen Sie es..? Zeitverschwendung..." Nicken. „Es würde nichts bringen – es wird mich einholen... so oder so..". Wieder nicken.. Doch schließlich wollte er etwas wissen. „Sie können in die Geisterwelt sehen..? Mit ihnen... reden...?". „Ja." „Sie sind kein Dementor, oder?". „Nein – vielleicht nicht ganz unähnlich aber nein – ich bin keiner". „Wie.." er kam sich albern vor, fast wie ein kleines Kind „wie ist das...DANACH..?". „Ich glaube, die Frage kannst du dir selbst beantworten, oder..?". Er überlegte kurz. „Es... es kommt darauf an, wie man gelebt hat..?". „ Stimmt." „Oh.." er schluckte „meine Karten stehen schlecht." „Das heißt doch, du bist dir bewusst, dass du vieles falsch gemacht hast, oder..?". „Ja" es klang kleinlaut. „Wie lange weißt du es schon? Erst, seid du hier bist?". „Nein.." „Warum hast du dann nicht...?". „So ... so einfach ist das nicht." „Ist das nicht nur eine Ausrede?". „Sie.." mit einem Mal flammte Wut in ihm auf „Sie kennen mich doch überhaupt nicht! Sie wissen doch gar nicht wie... wie.." wütend funkelte er sie an. „Doch... ich kenne dich in und auswendig, Lucius Malfoy. Ich war eben in deiner Seele – schon vergessen? Mir genügen einige Momente..". Überrascht riss er die Augen auf. „Wer... wer sind Sie? WAS sind Sie..? Ich denke ich habe ein Recht auf eine Antwort." „Ein inhaftierter Todesser in Askaban...? RECHTE..?". Lucius zuckte zusammen. „Schon.. .schon gut...". Er hob beschwichtigend die Hände und wandte beschämt den Blick ab. Doch dann... „Morani..". „Wie..?". „Mein Name ist Morani..". Es klang irgendwie fremd, aber auch sehr schön und melodiös. Schließlich begannen sich die dunklen Schleier zu lüften. Das erste, was er sah was schwarz-blaues, glattes Haar das sich ihn dunklen Fluten bis weit über die zierliche Taille hinab ergoss. Einige Flechten hielten es zurück, in die kleine Perlen aus Obsidian und Lapislazuli eingeflochten waren. Die Haut war sehr hell und erinnerte an frisch gefallenen Schnee, oder an Mondlicht... Eine hohe Stirn und hohe Wangenknochen, majestätisch geschwungene Augenbrauen, dichte, schwarze Wimpern, große saphirblaue Augen, die dem Nachthimmel ähnelten... doch im nächsten Moment wechselten sie die Farbe und wirkten silbrig – Sterne schienen in ihnen zu schimmern. Eine Stupsnase und zierliche, doch wohlgeformte Lippen – nur vielleicht etwas bleich. Auch die Gestalt war eher zierlich, aber sehr graziell. Er war total perplex – für ihn war und blieb Narcissa zweifelsohne die schönste Frau – dennoch... SIE war – auf ihre dunkle Art ... atemberaubend. „Und was...?". „Eine Sidhe..". „Bitte?". „Genauer sagt – Unseelie – Banshee. Bist du in Feenkunde ein wenig bewandert?". „Ja.. also eine... Dunkelelbin... eine Todesfee, ja?". „Genau." „Was machen Banshees denn in Askaban? Nie davon gehört". „Sagen wir - wir unterstützten die Dementoren hier und da ein wenig – so als Art ... freie Mitarbeiter. Du weißt wohl dass Menschen Sidhe allgemein entweder hoffnungslos romantisieren oder uns fürchten. Man wollte vielleicht nicht unbedingt, dass zuviel von der Sidhe-Kooperation bekannt wird. Schon die Dementoren haben einen verdammt miesen Ruf.. Zuviel Schreckenspropaganda ist auch nicht das Wahre – zumal wir nicht ständig hier sind – und wenn sind es meistens nur 3 oder 4 von uns". „Verstehe." Dennoch – sie hatte etwas sehr einnehmendes, wenn man sie so sah – genauso, wie sie absolut schrecklich und einschüchternd sein könnte. Jedenfalls – sie war jemand, der sich seinen Respekt verdient hatte. Er verneigte sich leicht. „Mylady..". Jetzt wirkte sie überrascht. „Oh.. so wurde ich hier auch noch nicht genannt. Hab eher so hübsche Titel bekommen wie „Leichenzunge". „Nett...". „Na ja – irgendwo... ist was dran." Lucius kam die ganze Situation etwas... verrückt vor. Vorhin hatte sie ihn gefoltert und jetzt übten sie sich offenbar in Konversation. Aber wie hieß es doch? Sidhe waren unberechenbar... es stimmte definitiv.


	3. Chapter 3

So- und die nächste Portion. Wg. der Absätze – ok gggggg gelobe Besserung. Und was genau das mit Luc und Mori wird... weiß ich auch noch nicht so genau... aber ja – so ein bisschen annähern werden sie sich wohl...

**3. Kapitel:**

Ein zögernder Seitenblick traf sie – zugegeben unauffällig, aber ihr entging es nicht. Sie wartete.. doch dann schaute er wieder nur so zaghaft – und noch einmal.. „Was ist.?" fragte sie dann gerade heraus. „N... nichts...". Morani beobachtete, wie er da saß und sich seine Fingerspitzen immer wieder ineinander verflochten. „Du bist nervös." „Nein." „Deine Körpersprache sagte etwas ganz anderes. Du bist ein miserabler Lügner." Lucius stutzte. Das sollte ein Witz sein oder...? So etwas von ihm zu behaupten – von ihm, der schon seit fast 2 Jahrzehnten Leute manipulierte und täuschte.... „Ich stelle nur fest, dass Sie mich überhaupt nicht kennen. Im Übrigen – Sie duzen mich die ganze Zeit – ich kann mich daran erinnern, Ihnen dazu mein Einverständnis erteilt zu haben". Für die Banshee nur ein Zeichen, dass er sich allmählich beruhigte – seine übliche, arrogante, herrische Art gewann langsam wieder die Oberhand. Einerseits – vielleicht war es gut, dass er sich beruhigte – andererseits – es war sehr unklug eine Sidhe – noch dazu eine Unseelie - bevormunden zu wollen. „Ich bedaure, wenn ich mich deinem Willen nicht beuge. Ich bin nicht eine deiner Hauselfen." Es klang süffisant und absolut zynisch – und es war eine rhetorische Ohrfeige. Lucius erkannte das sehr wohl. „Dennoch – ihr seid VERWANDT" ein finsteres Schmunzeln folgte „Elfen... Feen.. wo ist da schon der große Unterschied? Sie wissen doch.. Feen gelten allgemein als eitel und dumm – und diese Hauselfen sind ihrer devoten Unterwürfigkeit einfach nur..." er rümpfte die Nase „erbärmlich_..". _ Doch dann kam etwas ganz unerwartet. Etwas klatschte verdammt laut, und die Ohrfeige war so heftig, dass es ihn beinahe zu Boden befördert hätte. Sprachlos tastete Lucius nach seiner Wange die brannte wie Feuer.

„Eins zur Warnung" es klang vollkommen ruhig, gefasst und leise- gefährlich leise „ äußere dich niemals wieder so über meine Verwandten. In Gegenwart keines Sidhe. Wir sind stolz.." sie legte den Kopf leicht schief „sogar stolzer als du. Ein beleidigter Sidhe tötet sehr schnell..". War das eine Anspielung..? Lucius hielt sich immer noch die Wange. „Nun..Sie scheinen auch nur reden zu können... beim Handeln sind Sie eher zögerlich." Die Luft um ihn schien von einer Sekunde auf die andere zu gefrieren. Er bemerkte wieder so ein leises Flüstern in seinen Gedanken... „Ich denke eher nicht.." kam es dann ebenso leise von der Banshee. Lucius schluckte. „N... na schön... ich... ich hab mich geirrt.. soll vorkommen." „Soll das jetzt eine Entschuldigung sein?". Sie spürte, wie er sich seelisch wand – aber er kam nicht gegen ihr Kräfte an. „Was wollen Sie hören?" zischte er wütend „na schön... ENTSCHULDIGUNG". Sie blieb unbeeindruckt. „Wir wissen beide, dass du das nicht ernst meinst. Wie gesagt, du lügst miserabel, Malfoy.".

Sie sah, dass es ihn langsam aber sicher aus der Bahn warf- er war solchen Widerstand nicht gewöhnt – und schon gar nicht, dass man handgreiflich gegen ihn wurde. „Im Übrigen" fuhr sie dann fort und er bekam einen Tritt ans Schienbein „Angus hat dir doch schon demonstriert, was er von deinen Tiraden hält....ich kann das natürlich noch einmal etwas auffrischen.". Knurrend massierte sich Lucius das Schienbein. „Ja ... sicher – droht gleich mit Gewalt. Wissen Sie sich nicht anders zu helfen? Wie primitiv Sie sind." Die Antwort war ein raues, kehliges Lachen, das ihm Schauer über den Rücken jagte. „Nein... weißt DU DIR zu helfen? Vorhin... du weißt schon... du warst vollkommen hilflos oder? So eine Schande, der große Lucius Malfoy kommt gegen die Magie einer minderwertigen Zauberin nicht an.. Denn – wenn ich richtig informiert bin, bin ich das nach deinem Dafürhalten doch, oder? Für dich sind doch nur die reinblütigen Zaubererfamilien die Krone der Schöpfung, nicht wahr?". Jetzt hatte sie es geschafft – jetzt fühlte er sich vollkommen verunsichert – Lucius wusste nicht was er sagen sollte – es wäre bestimmt das Falsche.. „Aber dann erkläre mir" fuhr Morani fort, als er schwieg „wenn ich doch so minderbemittelt bin... warum lagst du dann vorhin vor mir auf den Knien..?". Lucius begann wieder mit der Fingerakrobatik und die Banshee schmunzelte kaum merklich. Genau genommen war er in seiner Unbeholfenheit fast niedlich. „Sie unterstellen mir das einfach... ich..ich hab doch gar nichts gesagt..". „Aber gedacht – und schon sehr oft kund getan. Deine Ansichten sind bekannt." Sie bemerkte, dass er errötete. „Na dann... wissen Sie ja Bescheid.." stammelte er, blickte sie aber nicht an. „Warum dann so verlegen? Stehst du nicht zu deiner Meinung? Bist du wie ein Blatt im Wind?" etwas abfällig betrachtete sie ihn „ ich dachte du hättest mehr Schneid, Malfoy."

Verdutzt schaute er sie an. „Das... das ist es nicht..". „Sondern?". „Sie -also- Sie sind.. na ja – nicht so wie ich mir eine Fee vorgestellt habe. Also.." und jetzt wurde er sogar knallrot „was ich vorhin gesagt habe – Sie sind weder dumm, noch eitel. Aber vielleicht bin ich es." Morani war überrascht, aber man merkte es ihr nicht an. „Ich meine." druckste er weiter herum „Ihre Fähigkeiten... so etwas habe ich noch nie gespürt. Zum Teil wie bei den Dementoren, aber doch sehr viel komplexer. Und ich verstehe nicht, wie Sie Ihre Magie wirken." „Bei Sidhe ist das anders als bei Menschen" ihre Stimme klang jetzt etwa freundlicher „wir brauchen keinen Zauberstab und auch nicht irgendeinen Spruch. Es tut mir ja leid, aber das, was ihr an Schulen wie Hogwarts und Konsorten erlernen müsst, ist uns angeboren. Wir müssen nicht so zeitaufwendig geschult werden. Ein Sidhe weiß instinktiv wie er seine Kräfte herbeiruft und nutzt. Ist eine Art... genetisches Gedächtnis". Sie sah, dass er interessiert zuhörte und auch verblüfft wirkte. „Morani..?" es klang fast schüchtern. "Was denn?". "Das was ich vorhin gesagt habe – meine Beleidigungen - ich… ich nehme alles zurück. Ich war wütend und zugegeben – ich habe auch nicht wirklich viel Ahnung von den Sidhe. Bitte nehmen Sie meine Entschuldigung an – Sie sind weder ein niederes Wesen, noch sind Sie dumm...". Im Gegenteil – es war offensichtlich, dass ihre Geschicke in den dunklen Künsten – falls man das in ihrem Fall überhaupt so nennen konnte – die seinen um etliches übertrafen. Sie nickte. „In Ordnung. Ich bin nicht so nachtragend, wie du denkst". Lucius jedoch gab ein leises seufzen von sich. „Bei Merlin – hätte auch nie gedacht, dass ich das mal sagen würde. Morani, dass was ich in der Öffentlichkeit immer von mir geben – es ...nun ja – es entspricht vielleicht nicht immer dem, was ich denke. Es ist nur -wenn man einen gewissen Status Quo hat.--." wieder seufzen, er hoffte, dass sie verstand. „Ja ich weiß schon – das, was wir sind und das , was wir sein wollen. Aber wie lange kannst du bei Voldemort den Schein wahren?". „Nun ja, es ist ja nicht so, dass ich all meine Überzeugungen über den Haufen werfe – Sie sind das Erste" er hustete verlegen „ ähm... magische Wesen, - nennen wir es einmal so - das mich irgendwie... beeindruckt." „Ich bin kein Wechselbalg, sondern eine reinblütige Sidhe, Lucius. Falls es dich beruhigt – bei uns gibt es eine sehr ähnliche Diskussion über Rassenreinhaltung." Überrascht schaute er auf. „Ah.. ja..??". „Hhmmm – in mancher Beziehung sind unsere Arten sich ähnlich und in mancher auch wieder gar nicht. Aber hey, was habt ihr immer mit Merlin? Ihm und Nimue geht's gut, also.." sie zuckte die Achseln. „Ich fürchte, ich versteh nicht ganz." „Na – euer allseits doch hoch geschätzter Magier lebt schon seit etlichen Jahrhunderten in Tir nan Og – Avalon – der Anderswelt – unserer Welt. Er ist mit einer unserer Seherinnen liiert – Nimue. Ja – die aus der Artussage –die Herrin vom See..". Jetzt staunte jemand Bauklötze. „Also deswegen Legenden darüber, dass er irgendwann ... entschwand..?". „Könnte man so sehen." „Und Mordred war auch nie ein Kind von Artus.... der ist auf Merlin's Mi... ähmmm Samen gewachsen. Irgendwann verschwimmen Fiktion und Fakten und werden Legende." „Könnten... könnten Sie das lassen?". „Warum? Ich hatte doch das Gefühl, du bist neugierig geworden." „Schon, zugegeben aber – Sie bringen wenn das so weitergeht noch mein ganzes Weltbild ins Wanken." Kaum war das ausgesprochen stand die Unseelie urplötzlich vor ihm und blickte ihm geradewegs in die Augen. Irritiert registrierte er, dass ihre Hand seine Wange berührte. „ Dein Weltbild?" es klang sehr sanft „was ist das..? Oder nein – es muss eher heißen wer, nicht wahr? Lucius... Voldemort ist nicht... DIE WELT. Er ist eine Illusion, die irgendwann zerbrechen wird.". Erschrocken und zutiefst erschüttert schaute er sie an, brachte kein Wort heraus. Dann registrierte sie, dass seine Hand mit einem Mal die ihre fand und sie spürte auch, wie sehr seine Finger zitterten...


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Kapitel**

„Du weißt es, nicht wahr?" ihre Stimme klang immer noch sanft – unerträglich sanft. „Hören Sie auf damit!" Die einem Mal zog er brüsk seine Hand wieder weg „ich... ich will nicht darüber reden". Er versuchte wohl, mürrisch zu klingen, doch es hörte sich nur vollkommen verunsichert an. „ Du willst es ignorieren? Lucius – du beleidigst dich selbst- dafür bist du zu intelligent". Wütend funkelte er sie an. „Was wollen Sie eigentlich..?". „Nein –die Frage ist, was DU willst..". „W... was..?". „Du wirst nichts davon haben, ihm wie ein treues Hündchen hinterher zu rennen." „Tue ich das? Ich heiße nicht Bellatrix.." grummelte er verstimmt vor sich hin, dann fuhr er sie an. „Was soll das..? Willst du hören, dass ich zugebe, dass es ein Fehler war..? Das ich alles anders hätte machen müssen?? Dass ich..." er brach ab, seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und er schaute die Wand an, dann zur Decke – überall hin – nur nicht in die Augen der Sidhe. Er verstand nicht, warum die Unseelie so heftige Gefühle in ihm hervorrief. „Ich WOLLTE gar nichts davon Lucius – du wolltest es." Verdutzt schaute er auf.

„Du weißt es schon lange... aber du hast nie den Mut gefunden, es auszusprechen – bis jetzt..". „Das ist nicht wahr!! Das... das ist Masche oder? Du versuchst mich mürbe zu machen, du versuchst, mich zum zweifeln zu bringen. Ist das der Auftrag den das Ministerium dir erteilt hat?". In Moranis Augen funkelte etwas auf. „Hör genau zu du arroganter ....Mensch. Mir hat NIEMAND irgendeinen Auftrag erteilt – das kann auch keiner, weil ich niemandem diene...". Kerzengerade stand sie da und blickte auf ihn herab – wild, stolz und fast schon unerträglich schön. „Ich habe dich nicht zum Zweifeln gebracht – sondern du dich selbst. Denn weißt du – du hast da immer noch so etwas, was ein Todesser vielleicht lieber verleugnet – vielleicht liegt es einfach daran, dass sich dein Gewissen bei dir meldet.. Schon mal auf die Idee gekommen??". Ihre Stimme klang die Donnergrollen. „ Beruhige dich..." er stutzte – bemerkte er doch plötzlich, dass auch er jetzt die Du-Form verwendete... „ bitte – beruhige dich. Mag sein, dass du Recht hast...". „Ich HABE Recht !!". „Ahhh ja – und mich nennst du dann stolz und arrogant..." ein kleines, versöhnlich wirkendes Schmunzeln huschte über sein Gesicht und genau das war es auch, was die Feuersbrunst in ihr zum erlöschen brachte. „Na gut" sie machte eine unwirsche Handbewegung „ Waffenstillstand. Wir scheinen uns mit unseren Beleidigungen und Vorwürfen die Waage zu halten." „Morani..?" „Was denn.?". "Kann es sein, dass wir uns recht ähnlich sind..?". Sie zog als Antwort nur eine Grimasse, als hätte sie tausend Zitronen verschluckt. „Gibt Parallelen... zufrieden..?". Wieder dieses kleine Schmunzeln.

„Warum bist du hier? Ich meine... was macht eine Banshee in Askaban? Dementoren unterstützen... ist mit Verlaub sehr vage ausgedrückt." „Warum willst du das unbedingt wissen?". „Weil ich aus dir nicht schlau werde..". „Das haben Sidhe so an sich, Lucius." „Warum willst du mir keine Antwort geben.?" „Die hast du gerade gekriegt." „Nein – nur eine Ausrede." Die Banshee gab ein Stöhnen von sich und verleierte genervt die Augen. „Lucius – jetzt pass mal auf – ich glaube, du hast hier schon genug mitgekriegt, oder?? Askaban ist kein idyllisches Plätzchen. Warum ich nichts sage..? Ganz einfach – weil du schon verängstigt genug bist. Ich kann so etwas riechen." „Das hab ich fast vermutet – trotzdem , sag es mir." „Warum provozierst du meine Geduld?" zischte sie. „Warum glaubst du, mich schonen zu müssen? Warum hast du Mitleid mit mir? Ich will dein Mitleid nicht, Morani!". Lucius blickte ihr geradewegs in die Augen und sein alter Stolz flammte wieder auf. „Ihr Menschen seid manchmal so dumm..." sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Na schön – wie du willst. Ist dir eigentlich klar, wie lange du hier sein wirst..?". Bei dieser Frage zuckte Lucius sichtlich zusammen. „I... ich..". „Ja, du hast lebenslänglich gekriegt, bei all den glorreichen Schandtaten, die du verzapft hast!". Lucius schluckte sichtlich. „Hast du auch nur den Hauch einer Ahnung was mit einem Menschen passiert der... ZU LANGE hier ist..?". Das Oberhaupt der Malfoys wurde aschfahl „Du siehst es doch – sie erlauben dir keinen Kontakt mit der Außenwelt, oder? Bei denen, die lebenslang kriegen, ist das so. Du bist allein – vollkommen allein mit dir, deinen Gedanken, deiner Sehnsucht, deiner Einsamkeit, deinem Schmerz vielleicht auch..." ein undeutbarer Seitenblick traf ihn „deiner Reue. Jede SEKUNDE, Lucius.." In seinem Blick flackerte Panik auf. „Ihr Menschen seid keine Sidhe... ihr seid so wahnsinnig verletzlich... und labil. Ihr seid nicht nur HIER gefangen sondern sehr bald auch in euch selbst. Die meisten Insassen hier werden irgendwann wahnsinnig- so nennt ihr es doch." „Davon hab ich gehört." „Oh toll – aber du hast keine Ahnung WIE ES IST". „N... nein...". Schüchtern blickte er die Sidhe an – warum war sie denn so aufgebracht?

„Also –warum ich hier bin – aus ganz eigennützigen Zwecken, Lucius. Banshees ernähren sich unter Anderem... von Gefühlen wie Angst, Furcht und Verzweiflung" Eine steile Sorgenfalte bildete sich auf seiner Stirn. „Im Prinzip so wie Vampire von Blut – nur als Vergleich. Und Askaban ist voll davon..". „V... verstehe" stammelte er mehr als bestürzt. „Umgekehrt verstehen wir es, den Insassen hier mehr Schrecken einzujagen wie manch ein Dementor. Du hast es vorhin selbst erlebt." Zaghaftes Nicken. „Und abgesehen davon – irgendwann sind die Wahnsinnigen hier dermaßen... jenseits von allem.., sie werden regelrecht allgemeingefährlich – auch für das Wachpersonal hier, ja – eine Unbequemlichkeit, die Askaban selbst hervorbringt, aber auch selbst... erledigt. .Nenne des Säuberung wenn du willst." Lucius schloss die Augen – irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl sich gleich übergeben zu müssen. „Aber wie gesagt – oft trauen sich die Menschen hier an diese... DINGER nicht mehr heran" fuhr Morani unbeirrt fort „also erledigen wir das. Ist kein großer Aufwand für Unseelie – es sind... nur Menschen. Im Übrigen – solche konfuse Seelen sollten auch nicht wirklich in die Geisterwelt finden... Wir na ja... töten irgendwo... endgültig alles – von deinem Selbst bleibt nichts übrig. Wir sorgen dafür, dass Besagte nie den Weg ins Jenseits finden – oder ... sonst wo hin. Es ist, als hätte es dich nie gegeben". Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, während er noch blasser geworden_. Sie zerstören also Seelen – unwiderbringlich und endgültig... und es gibt keine Chance auf Wiedergeburt.._ „Oh mein Gott..." hörte man es schließlich erstickt flüstern. „Ich habe des doch schon gesagt – wir sind nicht diese netten, zarten, hübschen Wesen die zwischen Blumen herumflattern...". „Ihr.." Lucius versuchte, sich etwas zu fassen „ihr habt also einen Deal mit dem Ministerium, ja?". „Nen... inoffiziellen." „Sogar so inoffiziell, dass ich in all den Jahren davon nichts mitbekam – und das heißt was." „Ich glaube bei nackter Angst hört die Bestechungsmöglichkeit dann doch auf, Lucius". „Ist es das..? Sie ... sie haben...". „Sie bilden sich ein, uns so etwas befriedigen zu können und natürlich auch, etwas unter Kontrolle zu haben". „Ist wohl ein Irrtum." Sie lachte und es klang so sarkastisch und auch eiskalt, dass er zusammen zuckte.

„Menschen werden Feen niemals kontrollieren geschweige denn... befriedigen können." Ein finsteres Grinsen folgte und in Draco's Vater machte sich ein ganz ungutes Gefühl breit. „Du meinst damit jetzt nicht aber...". „Doch....Menschen die süchtig nach unserer Berührung werden nennen wir _Pri-ya_." "W... was...?". „Sex mit Sidhe macht zwangsläufig immer süchtig. Der Mensch will immer noch mehr und mehr... und wir nehmen uns immer mehr... von seinem Leben, seiner Energie... seiner Aura. Bei jedem erotischen Abenteuer stirbt er ein kleines bisschen mehr. Bei Menschen mit magischen Fähigkeiten ist es übrigens um einiges erquickender als mit Muggeln". Lucius konnte nicht verhindern, dass er instinktiv ein ganzes Stück zurückwich. „Warum erzählst du mir das alles?" „Weil ich dich nicht ausnutzen möchte. Denn du bist durchaus die Art von Mann, die ich sehr ansprechend finde." Seine Augen weiteten sich entsetzt, er hatte ja selbst schon gemerkt, dass sie eine recht einnehmende Wirkung hatte. „Du... du kannst also so oder so töten...". „Ja." Du... kannst es aber auch lassen." „Ja...". „Lass es.". „In Ordnung. Ich hatte es nicht vor Lucius – aber ein Risiko ist immer da – mir ist lieber, wenn du darüber Bescheid weißt." „Klärst du alle Insassen hier ... auf?" er räusperte sich verlegen. „Nein – nur die, die ich ansprechend finde." „Aha... wer war der letzte, wenn ich fragen darf?". „Sirius Black" kam es lapidar. Lucius musste heftig husten. „Hey, du hast gefragt..". „Ja schon gut – das nächste Mal bin ich lieber still". Dann blickte er verlegen zu Boden – und Schweigen machte sich breit..


	5. Chapter 5

Allsooo – wg. der Sache mit „Gut" und „Böse." Vielleicht muss ich dazu erwähnen, dass ich eigentlich nicht gern in solche Kategorien denke genauso wenig wie „schwarz" oder „weiß" – weil... genau genommen gibt es das nicht (zumindest nicht für mich) – es sind einfach alles sehr viele verschiedene Schattierungen von Grau. Meistens sind es eh nur die jeweiligen Ansichten, die Dinge so oder so erscheinen lassen – und auch jeder hat ne andere Auffassung von Gerechtigkeit... insofern... Vll hat den Deal mit den Sidhe noch der alte Crouch angeleiert – in seinem Fanatismus gegen schwarze Magie (lässt man des Gedöns mit seinem eignen Sohnemann mal außer Acht – das zählt natürlich nicht lol). Und aus der Sicht des Ministeriums... hey – es sind doch „nur" Todesser...Mörder, Abschaum der Gesellschaft... usw.- Also – who cares? Und ob das nun moralisch vertretbar ist... Moral ist doch meistens was schrecklich hinderndes... also schiebt man sie eben beiseite.. Dennoch – was ein Sidhe tut liegt letzten Endes bei ihm selbst... und was dabei zustande kommt --- kommt eben jetzt—lol

PS: Das mit dem nächsten Kapitel könnt bisschen dauern – leider- etwas vorweihnachtlicher Stress im Büro – wie das eben so ist... seufz.

**5. Kapitel:**

Allmählich fragte sie sich, ob sie zuviel offenbart hatte... er hatte eigentlich auch so schon eingeschüchtert genug gewirkt. Kaum merklich blickte sie zu ihm hinüber. „ Ich glaub ich hätte das nicht alles erzählen sollen" stellte sie dann fest. „Wenn es bei mir soweit ist.. wirst du mich dann auch..." Sein verzweifelter Blick brachte etwas in ihr zum klingen. „ Was genau meinst du, Lucius..?". „Also wenn ich auch nicht mehr zurechnungsfähig bin... wirst du dann..? Bitte – mache es vorher – ich will nicht wahnsinnig werden, Morani..". „Du sprichst einen Todeswunsch sehr leichtfertig aus, Lucius." „Ach ja..?" jetzt sprach die pure Bitterkeit aus ihm „ was bleibt mir denn HIER noch vom Leben? Aber ich verstehe schon – es ist noch nicht genug, nicht wahr? In Askaban soll man leiden – und ich habe wohl noch nicht genug Schmerz gespürt." Die Banshee schwieg.. „Was ist??" fuhr er sie an „sag wenigstens IRGENDWAS !!".

Aber ehe er eine Antwort bekam sank Lucius in sich zusammen und vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen. „Weißt du was am schlimmsten ist..?" immer noch schweigen „das... das ich sie niemals mehr sehen werde... Cissy, Draco... Ich habe ihnen viel zu selten gesagt, was sie mir wirklich bedeuten… eigentlich.. so gut wie nie. Ich habe alles als selbstverständlich hingenommen, ich..." seine Stimme brach. Die Sidhe betrachtete ihn nur nachdenklich. _Er hält es hier nicht mehr lange aus... die Einsamkeit und seine Schuldgefühle... er zerbricht daran... _„Wenn ich wenigstens ... Morani? Ich weiß, es ist mir nicht erlaubt aber... darf ich ihnen wenigstens schreiben.. bitte...?". Vollkommen verzweifelt und auch regelrecht schüchtern schaute er sie an „ Und was würdest du ihnen sagen wollen?". Lucius schluckte und eigentlich hätte sie nicht fragen müssen – sie wusste es... „Du... du hast Recht – ich schäme mich zu sehr um...". Allmählich regte sich Mitleid in ihr, auch wenn sie eigentlich gegen solche Gefühle immun sein sollte. Und urplötzlich fand sich ihre Hand auf seiner Schulter wieder. Verwundert schaute er sie an. „Ich... ich weiß überhaupt nicht, wie es ihnen geht.." fuhr er dann leise fort, bemerkte aber, dass die Banshee tief durchatmete.. „Was hast du..?". Aber der Blick der Sidhe wirkte irgendwie verschleiert....

_Ich sollte es lassen.... _Doch dann spürte sie plötzlich dass seine Hand verzweifelt ihre umklammerte. „Du weißt etwas, nicht wahr? Was..? Sag es mir – Morani... bitte...". Sie zögerte immer noch. „Bitte...". „Weißt du –Andere haben auch durchaus ein Auge auf... deinen Herrn. Also – vor einiger Zeit ..." sie stockte wieder. „Du repräsentierst im Prinzip das Ministerium hier, oder.? Du dürftest mir nichts sagen..." er seufzte leise „ich verstehe schon_...". Das ist es nicht.. _„Lucius.. vor einiger Zeit hat Voldemort deinen Sohn zu sich beordert.. Draco hat das dunkle Mal angenommen.." Jetzt war sie wirklich auf seine Reaktion gespannt – rein theoretisch würde man ja von Malfoy erwarten, dass er jetzt stolz auf seinen Jungen wäre, aber sie hatte da irgendwie ein anderes Gefühl.... Und sollte offenbar Recht behalten, denn Lucius Hand, die immer noch die ihre hielt, verkrampfte sich vollkommen – genau wie sich sein ganzer Körper anspannte. Dann überlief ein Zittern ihn. „Nein..." sein Blick ging ins Leere, aber seine Hand zitterte immer unkontrollierter „bitte nicht... nein... NEIN!!". „Ich will dir nicht weh tun" entgegnete die Unseelie sehr sanft „aber du hast gefragt..". „Aber er... er ist doch noch ein Kind..". „Das interessiert Voldemort doch nicht. Sieh es als eine Art... ganz persönliche Rache an dir an. Du hast versagt, die Prophezeihung ging unrettbar verloren – jetzt bestraft er dich dafür..". „Reicht es denn nicht, dass ich hier gelandet bin..? Warum... warum bestraft er mein Kind für meine Fehler..??". Sie spürte, dass es um das Letzte bisschen Selbstbeherrschung, das er noch aufgebracht hatte, geschehen war – eine einsame Träne kullerte über seine Wange... „Was will er von Draco..?". Morani schloss nur die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. „So genau weiß ich das noch nicht..". „Jedenfalls... es läuft sowieso auf eines hinaus..." Bei einer Träne blieb es nicht, inzwischen kullerte eine wahre Sturzflut seine Wangen hinab „er... er darf nicht so werden wie ich.... ich will nicht dass... dass er ..." die nächsten Worte waren kaum mehr zu hören „ .. zum Mörder wird..". „Aber du.. deine ganze Art von Erziehung hatte doch dieses Ziel..." entgegnete sie und er zuckte heftig zusammen. „Du wolltest doch, dass er sich Voldemorts Reihen anschließt.... Du hast ihm deine Ideale eingetrichtert.. er behandelt andere Wesen inzwischen fast genauso herzlos wie du und..". Es hatte einfach raus gemusst... aber als sie ihn ansah fragte sie sich, ob das wirklich so eine gute Idee gewesen war. „Ich... ich hätte auf Narcissa hören sollen..." stammelte er „sie wollte nie etwas von... all dem...". „Lucius er glaubt, dass er damit die Familienehre rettet...er will sich beweisen. Voldemort hat gefordert, dass Draco deinen Platz einnimmt...". „Aber das kann er doch gar nicht – er ist noch viel zu jung – er hat weder die Erfahrung... noch den Willen...". „Das mit dem Willen wird Voldemort zu manipulieren wissen." „Oh Gott... ich... was ist mit Cissy..?? Sie... sie muss fürchterliche Angst haben... und sie ist ganz allein...". Inzwischen hatte sich Morani neben ihn gesetzt und legte nun sanft den Arm um seine Schulter. Noch just in selbem Moment drückte sich Lucius an sie, klammerte sich an ihr fest wie ein Ertrinkender, schluchzte leise. „Das ist alles meine Schuld..". „Lucius..". „Hilf mir... bitte... hilf mir...".

Sie erstarrte – denn eigentlich war es ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, dass Lucius Malfoy jemanden – noch dazu eine doch ach so niedere Kreatur wie sie – um Hilfe bat. Nein – er flehte ja fast schon... Sie begann fieberhaft nachzudenken – denn die Tatsache, dass sie etwas für ihn tun MUSSTE – stand für sie außer Frage.. „Hey... also... ich bin gleich zurück.. Ja..?". Er nickte, hielt aber immer noch ihre Hand fest... Morani schenkte ihm ein kleines, aufmunterndes Lächeln und nickte ihm nochmals zu. „Versprochen...". Beruhigend fuhr sie ihm kurz durch das lange, silbrig-blonde Haar, das inzwischen ziemlich verfilzt wirkte. Er nickte ebenfalls nur stumm, ließ sie dann aber gehen. Die Zellentür schloss sich wieder hinter ihr und Lucius war wieder allein – und so einsam hatte er sich in seinem ganzen Leben noch nicht gefühlt..


	6. Chapter 6

So – taa daa – hab wider Erwarten noch nen Teilchen vor Weihnachten geschafft..

**6. Kapitel:**

Morani war appariert – etwas, was die Sidhe durchaus auch beherrschten – nur verursachten sie keinerlei Geräusch dabei. Es war eher so, dass sie sich mit den Schatten verwand und wanderte... und schließlich 2 Etagen tiefer, in der Wachstube wieder auftauchte – buchstäblich aus dem Nichts. Angus Donegal saß da, hatte ihr den Rücken zugewandt und erledigte irgendwelchen Papierkram. „Hast du zufällig bisschen Schreibzeugs hier..?". Der Angesprochene machte fast einen Satz an die Decke. „Verflucht noch eins, Morani. Musst du dich immer so ranschleichen ??". Die Antwort war nur ein süffisantes Grinsen. „Aber sicher – allein um dein selten dämliches Gesicht zu sehen.." Besagtes Gesicht zog nur eine Grimasse. „Schön dass ich zu deiner Belustigung beitrage." „Hast du jetzt...?". „Wozu brauchst du's überhaupt..?". „Oben will einer sein Testament schreiben..". Mit großen Augen schaute er sie an – schließlich bestand durchaus die Möglichkeit... „Echt jetzt..?". „NEIN – kannst du nicht einmal was rausrücken, ohne irgendwas dämliches zu fragen?". „Hey, ich muss doch meinen Job gewissenhaft machen.." er grinste schief, während die Banshee nur die Augen verleierte und sich einfach ein paar Bögen Papier samt Stift vom Schreibtisch krallte.

„Mit wem bist du eigentlich gerade zu Gange..?". Morani stöhnte – er gab es einfach nicht auf. „Malfoy.." kam es dann kurz angebunden, woraufhin Angus ein kurzes Stirnrunzeln sehen ließ. „Und wozu..?". „Herrgott Angus – er würd gern nen Brief schreiben..". „Moment mal. Du weißt, dass ihm das eigentlich..". „Hey!! Übertreibst du's jetzt nicht etwas..?" Vollkommen perplex schaute er sie an, denn die letzten Worte kamen mit ziemlich viel Nachdruck und irgendwie wirkte sie auch sehr... emotional dabei. Das war er von der sonst so reservierten, kühlen Sidhe gar nicht gewöhnt. „Ich finde, ich räume hier schon genug seelischen Restmüll raus, oder?". Angus schaute noch verdutzter. „Was ist los, verdammt?". „Nichts – außer, dass es Malfoy total dreckig geht – er vermisst seine Familie über alle Maßen." Sicher, es war noch mehr – viel mehr – aber das sagte sie jetzt nicht. „Würde sagen – selbst schuld.." „Toll Angus – ganz toll – du machst deinen Job wirklich perfekt..". „Hey... reg dich ab. Ist ja gut.. wenn's nicht mehr ist... okay, lass ich ihn. Er hat sich heute immerhin bei mir entschuldigt, weil er sich etwas arg im Ton vergriffen hat" „Ja – war nicht zu übersehen, dass du ihm deine Meinung eingeprügelt hast" es klang ziemlich giftig. „Schon gut...soll er sein Liebesbriefchen haben..". Er zuckte mit den Schultern – er wurde aus der Fee nicht schlau – normalerweise ließen sie die Schicksale hiesiger Insassen ziemlich kalt. Er blickte sie noch einmal an, doch die Unseelie hatte sich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes schon wieder in Luft aufgelöst. Er kratzte sich am Kopf. Konnte es sein, dass sie irgendwie ein Faible für Blonde hatte..?

Man merkte es ihr nicht an – man merkte ihr NIE etwas an, es sei denn, sie ließ es zu – aber im Moment war die Sidhe gelinde ausgedrückt – sehr missgelaunt. Morani versuchte, einen passende Bezeichnung für Angus zu finden. Und sehr passend erschien ihr herzloser Scheißkerl.. andererseits – es gab wohl auch Zeiten, da hätte man Malfoy so betiteln können. Sie seufzte leise und verharrte kurz vor der Zellentür. Ja verdammt – er tat ihr leid, aber andererseits musste sie sich auch fragen lassen, ob sie dieses Mitleid nicht zu nah an sich heranließ. Sie war nicht hier, um als Seelentrösterin zu fungieren – eigentlich war sie hier für Folter zuständig... und Tod. Im Moment gab sie wahrlich keine Glanzleistung eines Foltermeisters ab... aber irgendwie – sie fand, dass sich Lucius schon selbst genug zerfleischte. Da waren Dinge, die Lucius überhaupt nicht angesprochen hatte – aber die Sidhe SPÜRTE sie... Angus – oder Mr. Perfect, wie sie ihn insgeheim schon titulierte – hatte überhaupt keine Ahnung, was das bedeutete. Ein Sidhe empfand sehr viel intensiver als ein Mensch – was vielleicht auch daran lag, dass ihre Art telepathisch veranlagt war. Sie konnte Lucius Schmerz körperlich spüren.. Es war wie ein kaltes Stechen in ihren Sinnen. Fast hätte sie gesagt, Lucius liebte zuviel. Wenn man derart liebte, brachte es einen irgendwann um. Aber zweifelsohne hatte sie von diesem Gefühl eine ganz andere Auffassung als ein Mensch. Sicher auch Sidhe konnten lieben – doch sie verloren sich nicht dermaßen in diesem Gefühl wie Menschen. Diese wiederum hätten gesagt, das Feen kaltblütig waren... Morani seufzte - ihr Fühlen würde sie wohl niemals einer anderen Spezies erklären können, ohne dass es zu verheerenden Missverständnissen kam. Menschen waren leicht zu durchschauen – Sidhe nicht. .. Ziemlich gedankenversunken öffnete sie die Tür - vielleicht fühlte sie auch Sehnsucht... nach einem gewissen Jemand.. Sie wusste ja, er brauchte viel Freiraum, aber... Immer noch nicht wirklich ihre Umgebung realisierend betrat die Banshee wieder die Zelle, als ein leises Geräusch sie in die Gegenwart zurückriss.

Ihr Blick fiel auf Lucius, der, mit in den Armen verschränktem Kopf, am Boden kauerte. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte und Morani fragte sich schlagartig ob es klug gewesen war, ihn allein zu lassen.. „Hey..." Sie ging neben ihm in die Hocke und strich beruhigend über das blonde Haar. Zaghaft schaute er auf... den Blick tränenverschleiert.. Sie überlegte nicht lange, sondern umarmte ihn einfach. „ I... ich..". „Ich weiß – ist ja gut... ist schon gut ...beruhige dich..". Als wäre das so einfach – seine Schuld- und Angstgefühle überrannten sie mit der Wucht einer Dampfwalze. Vielleicht wenn sie ihn ein bisschen ablenkte..? „Ähm – also hier ist bisschen Schreibzeug.." Er schluckte noch einmal und wischte sich schließlich über die Augen. „D... danke.. Wie hast du Angus dazu gekriegt..?". „Hmmm – nicht fragen, einfach nehmen." „Aber er...". Sie musste grinsen „Ja... er hat natürlich gefragt.. überpenibel wie Mr. Perfect halt ist." Fragend schaute er sie an. „Na ja – manchmal hilft bei ihm gutes Zureden dann doch noch." „Also...er ist wohl nicht gerade gut auf mich zu sprechen." „Du hättest ihn auch nicht wie eine deiner Hauselfen behandeln sollen, Lucius". „Weiß ich inzwischen auch... danke für den vollkommen verspäteten Hinweis!" „Bist auch ein eingefleischter Zyniker, was?". „Ach das... das ist Snapes negativer Einfluss..." brummelte ihr Gegenüber vor sich hin, woraufhin Morani nur breit grinste... und Lucius sie vollkommen perplex anschaute. „Was denn..?". „Nun ja dieses... dieses Grinsen – wohl eher nicht Unseelie-typisch, oder?". „Neiinnn – natürlich nicht. Entschuldigung – sicher, ich muss wieder meine Düstermiene aufsetzen – einen Moment Geduld bitte." Doch offenbar hatte sie es geschafft – über seine Züge huschte ein kleines Schmunzeln. „Besser jetzt..?". „Irgendwie ja... danke. Du bist..." „Sag es lieber nicht...". „Aha... gut, in Ordnung." Inzwischen hatte sich Draco's Vater auch den Briefbogen geschnappt ... und überlegte jetzt, WIE, er in 3 Merlinsnamen anfangen sollte..? Und wie immer beobachtete die Sidhe ihn. „Was wird das..? Willst du nen Aufsatz schreiben? Soll ich was diktieren?". Ziemlich sauertöpfisch blickte Malfoy sie an. „Hab ich irgendwas verpasst? Was ist los mit dir..?". „Bin immer so." „Ja – aber im Moment ist es extrem." „Pech". Lucius blinzelte irritiert, schüttelte leicht den Kopf und beschloss, es dabei bewenden zu lassen. Sidhe-Launen musste man nicht verstehen – jedoch war es besser, sie zu akzeptieren. Doch dann. „Weißt du...du erinnerst mich ein bisschen an wen." Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen schaute er auf. „Ach ja..? Wen..?". „Ist nicht wichtig – geht dich im Übrigen auch rein gar nichts an". Es klang schnippisch und absolut verstimmt. „Aber du hast doch..." Ihr Blick war vernichtend „schon gut... entschuldige..". Mit einem Stirnrunzeln wandte er sich dem immer noch leeren Papier zu, warf Morani aber einen verstohlenen Blick zu. Er glaubte in ihrem Blick kurz etwas aufflackern zu sehen.... Sehnsucht..? Sicher war er nicht, aber offenbar hatte sie ihn ertappt, denn 2 nachtblaue Augen durchbohrten ihn in diesem Moment. „LASS DAS!" zischte sie und Lucius blieb nichts übrig, als sie verdutzt anzusehen. Was hatte er denn nun schon wieder gemacht.? „Ich kann es nicht ausstehen, wenn man mich beobachtet – und mach dir keine Hoffnungen – ich MERKE es." Er seufzte nur leise – was immer mit der Unseelie los war – offenbar ließ man sie im Moment besser in Ruhe. Stattdessen verwandte er seine ganze Konzentration auf seinen Brief. Inzwischen hatte er sich dazu durchgerungen, Snape zu schreiben. Severus war – was Draco anging – wohl am nahesten am Geschehen dran. Er war immerhin nicht umsonst Hauslehrer von Slytherin und im Übrigen... Lucius zögerte kurz. Waren sie Freunde..? Im Prinzip schon – nur, dass er es vorzog, niemand öffentlich so zu bezeichnen Er machte sich nicht gern in welcher Form auch immer von jemandem abhängig und es war auch nicht seine Art, seine Gefühle offen zu zeigen. Seine kalte, arrogante und selbstgefällige Maske verbarg viel – sehr viel... Mit Severus redete er nur dann offen und ungezwungen, wenn sie unter sich waren – bei Cissy war es nicht anders. WENN sie denn einmal redeten – meistens waren es irgendwelche Belanglosigkeiten.. Lucius war auch immer mehr „geschäftlich" unterwegs gewesen, als zu Hause. Sogar Draco hatte er erst 2 Tagen nach dessen Geburt gesehen.. Genau genommen machte ihn Narcissas Gegenwart unglaublich verlegen und auch unsicher – sie hatte schon oft gesagt, dass sie sich allein fühlte – und insgeheim hatte er sich deswegen geschämt. Meistens war die Antwort irgendeine unwirsche Bemerkung gewesen. Und jetzt.... DAS hier... er wüsste nicht, wie er es ihr erklären sollte... nein – es wäre wohl am Besten zuerst einmal Snape zu schreiben. Lucius setzte an, warf aber Morani noch einmal einen Blick zu, die jedoch ziemlich finster vor sich hin starrte und ihn gar nicht wahrzunehmen schien. In Ordnung – jetzt wirkte sie voll und ganz wie die Personifizierung der Nacht – er machte sich schleunigst daran den Brief zu beginnen und sie nicht weiter anzustarren. Ihre Laune war auch so schon mehr als bescheiden.

_Lieber Severus, _

_ich nehme an, es wundert dich über alle Maßen, dass ausgerechnet du als Erster einen Brief von mir erhältst... dass du überhaupt einen erhältst. Wahrscheinlich ist dir bekannt, dass man es mir eigentlich gar nicht erlauben dürfte... sagen wir, das Ganze ist ein bisschen inoffiziell... bitte frag nicht weiter... _

_Eigentlich – ja verdammt – ich sollte zuerst Narcissa schreiben – ich weiß.. Es ist nur... ich fürchte, ich brauche noch etwas Zeit.. ich weiß im Moment einfach nicht, wie ich ihr das alles erklären soll. Wie du zweifelsohne zwischen den Zeilen herauslesen wirst – ich schäme mich in Grund und Boden. Ich.. ich habe Angst dass sie... ich meine – ist sie wütend auf mich..? Weißt du etwas..? Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich damit belästige, aber ich bringe es zur Zeit einfach nicht über mich, ihr zu schreiben. _

_Und bitte frag jetzt nicht, wie es hier ist... Na schön – zum Teil komme ich mir vor wie damals in Hogwarts. Es scheint mir eine Ewigkeit her, dass ich das tun musste, was mir Andere sagen. Gewöhnungsbedürftig und auch nervend, aber ich fürchte, im Moment habe ich gar keine andere Wahl. Ja – meinetwegen lache darüber – aber hier lernt man durchaus, was Demut bedeutet. Und bevor zu fragst – ich hab nur ein paar blaue Flecken... Nichts Ernstes – ich und das „Personal" hier hatten nur ein paar... Verständigungsschwierigkeiten. _

_Du merkst sicher, dass ich um die Sache herumrede also... eigentlich – ich wollte dich um einen Gefallen bitten. Ich habe erfahren, dass Draco vor einiger Zeit das dunkle Mal empfangen hat. Frag nicht, WOHER ich es weiß – ich weiß es, das sollte dir genügen. Ich möchte dich nur bitten... bitte, hab ein Auge auf meinen Jungen. Ich kann von hier aus rein gar nichts ausrichten, doch ich möchte nicht, dass ihm etwas zustößt, oder dass er.... tötet. Ich darf nicht zulassen, dass Draco so wird wie ich. Und Narcissa – könntest du dich etwas um sie kümmern... bitte...? Sie muss sich schrecklich einsam und allein fühlen. Mit geht es übrigens nicht anders... Ich hoffe, dir geht es wenigstens soweit gut. Und Sev – es tut mir leid... es tut mir leid, dass ich mich nie für deine Freundschaft bedankt habe... Du hast niemals etwas verlangt, du warst einfach immer DA... deswegen – jetzt auf diesem Weg- Danke!. Verzeih – es ist eine recht dürftige Art, das jetzt SO zu sagen – ich weiß. Aber ich hatte schon immer Probleme über solche Dinge zu reden... _

_Sev – ich... ich habe Angst... Bitte – lass meine Familie nicht im Stich ... bitte... Sie brauchen dich – und zugegeben – ich auch... _

Lucius Malfoy

Mit trauriger Miene überflog er noch einmal das Geschriebene – in dieser Art hatte er Severus noch nie sein Herz ausgeschüttet. Severus war wohl der einzige Mensch – abgesehen von Narcissa – dem er vertraute. Er war wohl der einzige, den er wirklich Freund nennen konnte – jemand, der zu ihm stand, ohne dass Lucius ihn „gekauft" hätte – so wie er es bei den meisten getan hatte...

Doch dann schließlich riss er sich aus den Gedanken – man vernahm ein leises: "Morani..?". Aber die Banshee reagierte gar nicht.. Fast besorgt runzelte er die Stirn, stand schließlich auf und ging zu ihr hinüber. „Morani..?". Er streckte zögernd die Hand nach ihr aus, als sie urplötzlich herumwirbelte und regelrecht durch ihn hindurch zu blicken schien. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck hatte irgendwie etwas unheimliches und er schrak leicht zurück. „Was...? War etwas abwesend, glaube ich.." war dann die entsprechende Antwort. „Ja... durchaus... alles in Ordnung?". „Hmmm- hab nur nachgedacht." „Sagst du mir worüber?". „Wozu?". „Weil.. na ja... ich habe den Eindruck, dich bedrückt irgendwas- vielleicht..". Man vernahm leises seufzen „Um es kurz zu sagen – du bist nicht der Einzige hier, der jemanden vermisst." Dann verschloss sich ihre Miene wieder und Lucius nickte nur kurz. Also konnte wie es schien auch eine Todesfee Gefühle wie Zuneigung und Sehnsucht empfinden. „Ich.... wäre fertig" fuhr er dann fort und hielt ihr den Brief entgegen „falls du ihn lesen willst..". Morani sah, dass er leicht errötete. „Nicht nötig – ich glaub ich weiß in Etwa, was drinsteckt, Lucius". „Du vermagst es in Seelen zu lesen, oder?". „Ja schon – nur bei dir ist es ziemlich offensichtlich. Da muss ich nicht erst groß einen Spaziergang durch deine Gedanken machen, weißt du? Du bist wie ein offenes Buch für mich." Lucius errötete noch mehr – irgendwie schaffte es die Sidhe, dass er sich fühlte wie ein kleiner Junge, den man beim klauen der nachbarschaftlichen Äpfel ertappt hatte. Irgendwie war es unfair – denn sie war und blieb absolut undurchsichtig. „Hey schon gut – musst du deswegen jetzt gleich einer Tomate Konkurrenz machen?" sie nahm das Papier entgegen. „Du bist nur... sehr direkt, mitunter". „Ja ich weiß – glaub der Meister der geschliffenen Worte bist dann doch eher du". „Bei dir jedenfalls funktioniert es nicht.." „Ist auch dein Glück – ich kann es nicht ausstehen wenn man versucht, mich anzulügen. Ich merke so etwas direkt – nur als dezenter Hinweis, falls so eine Laune über dich kommt". _Warum unterstellt sie mir jetzt so etwas? _. „Ich war die ganze Zeit über ehrlich zu dir – warum sagst du das ...?". „Wie du wissen dürftest gehört Ehrlichkeit nicht unbedingt zu deinen Stärken." „Ich habe dich trotzdem nicht belogen!!" seine Stimme klang lauter und schärfer, als er eigentlich beabsichtig hatte, aber ihre Worte kränkten ihn.

„Na sieh mal einer an – normal kann er lügen, ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken und ist auch noch stolz darauf. Und kaum „lobt" man ihn mal dafür, ist er entrüstet. Ich weiß, dass du nicht gelogen hast – aber irgendwie – da passt etwas nicht zusammen. Solltest dich schon mal entscheiden, was du willst." Wütend funkelte Lucius sie an. „Du reagierst überraschend sensitiv, wenn ich dir etwas an den Kopf werfe – andere strafst du dann doch meistens mit Nichtachtung und Ignoranz." „Ist vielleicht schwer jemanden zu ignorieren, wenn man nur zu zweit in einem Raum ist" grummelte er dann. „Doch – das geht durchaus.." „Verflucht noch eins! Ich WILL dich nicht belügen – reicht das als Antwort..??". „Warum nicht?". Er stöhnte auf und fuhr sich mit einer fahrigen Geste durch's Haar. „Weil du... weil du mir einen ziemlich großen Gefallen getan hast.. und ich nicht gedacht hätte, dass du es wirklich tust." „Was hat dich zweifeln lassen?". „Ich dachte du... du willst bloß ein bisschen mit meiner Verzweiflung spielen.." gestand er schließlich kleinlaut „tun Sidhe das nicht leidenschaftlich gern?". Ihre Hand berührte sanft und tröstlich seine Wange. „Vielleicht... nicht alle. Und ich spiele nicht mit Gefühlen wie Trauer und Verzweiflung – ich bin nicht wie dein Gebieter, Lucius". „Ich... das... das weiß ich inzwischen – entschuldige..". „Was macht dich dann so befangen..?". „Eben das... WAS du bist..". Nun seufzte die Banshee hörbar. „Lucius – hör mal – ja verdammt – ich töte – es ist meine Berufung, zu töten. Trotzdem bin nicht ich hier diejenige, die den Gefangenen all ihre Erinnerungen, Empfindungen und ihren Verstand nimmt und sie als.... als Zombies vor sich hinvegetieren lässt – ich bin kein Dementor. Was glaubst du denn, warum ich das, was von ihnen übrig ist, töte? Weil man das nicht mehr Leben nennen kann – und Tod auch nicht – es ist einfach grausam, sie so vor sich hindämmern zu lassen. So etwas hat niemand verdient...". „Auch.. keine Todesser..?" es kam sehr zögerlich über seine Lippen. „Verflucht nochmal – jetzt komm mir nicht mit irgendeiner Moralnummer! So gesehen bin ich genauso ein Mörder wie du. Man wird vielleicht unschuldig geboren, aber man stirbt nicht so – NIEMAND. Ich halte nichts von irgendwelchen Moralaposteln und Weltverbesserern. Man muss die Welt nicht verbessern, man muss in ihr leben – DAS ist die wahre Kunst Nur offenbar steh ich mit dieser Meinung ziemlich einsam da." Resigniert schüttelte sie den Kopf, als ihr Gegenüber ihr urplötzlich die Hand drückte. „Nein... das ist.. also du bist..." brachte er dann verlegen heraus „Du bist jemand, der sich noch traut gegen den Strom zu schwimmen. Das ist selten, Morani – sehr selten – und du hast meine Achtung dafür". „Danke – aber..." sie zuckte lapidar mit den Schultern „ich kann eben nur ich selbst sein..". „Ich bin froh, dass du SO bist" urplötzlich umarmte er sie und Morani musste grinsen. „Hey – ist ja gut. Ich finde – wenn man erstmal über dein arrogantes Geplänkel hinaus ist – du bist gar nicht sssooo übel, für einen Menschen". Lucius stutzte und schaute sie überrascht an. „Du bist die Erste hier, die das sagt." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu. „Liegt vielleicht daran, dass die meisten nicht genau hinsehen. Weißt doch – der erste Eindruck zählt - und so weiter." „Bei dir nicht... danke..". Er hielt sie immer noch fest. „Du bist neben Severus und meiner Frau die Erste, die..". „Lucius, ist ja gut.." sie schmunzelte und löste sich sanft von ihm „aber – wenn du mich noch weiter erknuddelst kommt der hier" sie hob den Brief hoch „heute nicht mehr an...". „Wie..?". „Ich überlass so ein Ding doch nicht irgendeiner dusseligen Posteule. Hab sowieso gleich ... nennen wir's Feierabend. Ich mach noch einen kleinen Abstecher nach Hogwarts. Wäre das genehm?". Wieder total überrumpelt schaute er sie an. „Ja... natürlich... sehr sogar. Danke..". Langsam kam er sich fast dämlich vor – das einzige, was er die ganze Zeit über fertig brachte war, sich immer und immer wieder bei ihr zu bedanken. Aber das lag wohl daran, dass er von einer Banshee alles erwartet hatte – alles... nur so etwas nicht. Als sie vorhin hier hereingekommen war, war er davon ausgegangen, dass sie ihn töten würde – er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er am Ende eine Vertraute fand.. „Ich muss jetzt wirklich los, Lucius." Er schmunzelte leicht. „Ich halte dich nicht auf." „Gut dann... bis...". „Morgen?". Hoffnungsvoll blickte er sie an. Mit einem Mal schien Morani das Einzige zu sein, was seinen Aufenthalt hier halbwegs erträglich machte. „Ja.. bis morgen". Sie zwinkerte ihm noch einmal aufmunternd zu, dann öffnete sie die Tür und machte sich auf den Weg.


	7. Chapter 7

Pepper: erstmal dannkkeee für die ganzen Reviews bis jetzt lol. Schön, wenns gefällt.

Und dass es net sooo viele sind, ist nicht so tragisch – ich mein… ich schreib die Story ja in erster Linie, weil es mir Fun macht…. und solang mir das Schreiben Spaß macht, hör ich auch net auf lol – keine Sorge.

**7. Kapitel**

Missmutig fiel ein Blick auf den Papierstapel neben ihm, der irgendwie trotz allem nicht weniger wurde. Das war absolut etwas, was er an seinem Job hasste- Arbeiten korrigieren. Etwas öderes gab es wohl kaum. Da war es sogar interessanter dem Gras beim Wachsen zuzusehen. Nun fiel ein Blick auf die Uhr. Was denn..? Erst vier Uhr nachmittags..? Es war erst eine Stunde vergangen..? Warum kam es ihm dann wie mindestens 6 Stunden vor? Er stöhnte leise auf und fuhr sich durch's Haar. Nein – er wusste definitiv, warum er das hier nicht ausstehen konnte... Doch dann plötzlich klopfte es... Der Meister der Zaubertränke gab ein unwirsches Grummeln von sich – wenn er etwas noch mehr hasste, als Arbeiten korrigieren, dann, dabei gestört zu werden. Wieder Klopfen – diesmal um einiges impulsiver. „Verflucht noch eins!" grummelte er vor sich hin. Mit unterdrückter Wut riss er die Tür auf... und stutze erst einmal. Da stand eine zierliche, ebenso vollkommen in schwarz wie er selbst gekleidete, grazielle Gestalt. Definitiv weiblich, mit blasser, fast schon bläulich-weißer Haut, Augen die an den Nachthimmel erinnerten und einer Haarflut aus schwarzen Kaskaden, die sich über ihren Rücken ergossen. Er sah, dass ihre Ohren anders wie bei Menschen leicht spitz zuliefen. Eine... Fee?? HIER??. Er versuchte, nicht allzu dämlich dreinzuschauen. „Sie... wünschen..?" es klang absolut kühl, gefasst und kurz angebunden – so wie immer. „Kann ich reinkommen?" es klang nicht minder förmlich „Ich glaube, das war keine Antwort, auf meine Frage." „Wow – Sie sind ein ganz harter Brocken, was?". Jetzt klang es verdammt zynisch. Nun fühlte er sich fast etwas überrrumpelt, jedoch sah man ihm davon absolut nichts an. Als Okklumentiker war man über solche Kleinigkeiten erhaben. Doch dann vernahm man Schritte auf dem Gang... wieder ein unauffälliger Blick auf die Uhr... das war die Zeit für Dumbledores üblichen Nachmittagsspaziergang. Wieder leises seufzen...:„Albus.." – der fehlte jetzt wirklich gerade noch. Sein Gegenüber jedoch lehnte sich inzwischen lässig gegen den Türrahmen. Man erkannte ein ebenso unschuldiges Grinsen, sowie Augenklimpern. „Na schön – mal überlegen – wie erklären Sie Ihrem Boss, dass sie hier mit so einem Schattengewächs wie mir rumdiskutieren..??". Der Zauberer gab ein abfälliges Schnauben von sich. „Kommen Sie rein" fauchte er schließlich und die Tür fiel sodann laut krachend hinter ihm zu.

„Hey... die kann nichts dafür!" sie deutete auf die missbrauchte Tür. Snape atmete tief durch. _Gannnz ruhig bleiben.. _ „Also – noch einmal, Miss. Was...?". Aber da wurde ihm urplötzlich ein Fetzen Papier unter die Nase gehalten. „Das da". Er zog nur die Augenbrauen hoch. Diese... Frau war ihm höchst suspekt. „Sie können es ruhig anfassen – ist nicht verflucht oder so was." „Sicher – wo das Wort Ihrer Art auch als absolut vertrauenswürdig gilt". „Ich hätte durchaus Mittel und Wege, um Sie einzulullen, mein Guter. Sie können sich gar nicht vorstellen, WAS Sie alles für mich tun würden..". „Und ich hätte wohl Mittel und Wege, um dies zu verhindern, Miss". „Hmmm – war das ne Drohung?". „Sie haben zuerst gedroht..". „Das war nur eine Tatsachenfeststellung...". „Gleichfalls." „Ok – nehmen Sie das Ding jetzt mal? Weil DESWEGEN bin ich hier. Ich spiele normal nicht Posteule, wie wohl augenscheinlich sein dürfte." Ein musternder Blick von oben bis unten streifte sie. „Mit Verlaub – ich frage mich, was bei Ihnen überhaupt normal ist." „Zuviel denken ist ungesund – bei Ihnen hat's schon Spuren hinterlassen – ich merk' das ganz deutlich." Jetzt konnte Snape nicht gänzlich verhindern, dass sich seine Augen überrascht weiteten. Es gab nicht gerade viele die es wagten, derart mit ihm zu reden. Sogar manch vorlauter Schüler war noch um einiges respektvoller als sie. Obwohl es viele vorlaute Schüler in Snapes Klassen nun wirklich nicht gab – bzw. besagte lernten ziemlich schnell dass es besser war den Mund zu halten. Wieder gab er nur ein abfälliges Schnauben von sich, nahm aber schließlich den Papierfetzen, damit endlich Ruhe war. Er rollte das Stück Pergament auf, las die ersten paar Zeilen und erstarrte. „Woher haben Sie das??" zischte er sie dann an. „Tja hhmmm... mal überlegen..." Die Banshee genoss es, ihn zappeln zu lassen, denn seine schroffe Art beeindruckte sie mal gar nicht. Sie war keine Schülerin, die er einschüchtern konnte – nur offenbar hatte er das irgendwie noch nicht ganz kapiert. „Verflucht nochmal – ich mein's Ernst!". Sie glaubte, kurz etwas wie Besorgnis in seinem Blick aufblitzen zu sehen. Morani's Blick schweifte durch den Raum und blieb schließlich an einem Sessel in der Nähe des Kamins hängen. „Darf ich mich vielleicht mal setzen?". Jetzt verleierte er doch die Augen. „Bitte..." kam es sauertöpfisch von ihm. „Zu nett – danke sehr, mein Guter." Sie pflanzte sich in besagten Sessel. „So - jetzt setzen Sie sich auch..." sie deutete auf die Couch gegenüber „und dann können wir vielleicht auch mal ganz normal reden." „Vielleicht noch einen Tee?" kam es unwirsch von ihm. „Nein... dennoch danke für das Angebot". Wie es schien hatte sie ihn entnervt, denn er seufzte wieder nur leise. „Na schön – wer sind Sie eigentlich?". Sie stand auf und hielt ihm die Hand ihn „Morani D'Artego". Er betrachtete eine Weile die Hand, ergriff sie dann schließlich zögernd und schüttelte sie kurz. „Severus Snape". „Weiß ich..". „Ich darf wohl fragen... woher? Denn Ihr Name sagt mir rein gar nichts." „Also.." sie blickte Richtung Brief „von ihm halt... Im Übrigen wusste ich auch so, wo ich Sie finde." „Von... ihm? Was haben Sie mit Lucius zu schaffen?". „Wir... kennen uns..". „Woher?" es klang absolut lauernd und misstrauisch. Die Antwort kam ganz lapidar: „Askaban". Snape hingegen versteifte sich dabei etwas. „Ah ja...?". „Ich arbeite dort, okay?". „Soll heißen.?". Jetzt grinste sie. „Ich bin das, was Lucius in dem Brief inoffiziell nennt." Sie hatte ihn dann am Ende doch gelesen. Nicht, weil sie neugierig gewesen wäre, aber letzten Endes vielleicht doch, um genauer im Bilde zu sein. Das wahr vielleicht nötig, wenn sie Lucius ein bisschen behilflich sein wollte. „Toll – das sagt auch wahnsinnig viel aus". „Sagen wir mal... na ja – eine artverwandte Kollegin der Dementoren. Details erspar ich Ihnen jetzt netterweise". Bei dieser Antwort gab Snape ein vernehmbares Räuspern von sich. „Sicher ein sehr... ausfüllender Beruf". „Können wir das lassen? Ich hab ihm nichts... fast nichts ... getan – falls Sie darauf hinauswollen". Auf Snapes Gesicht kündigte sich eine Gewitterstimmung an.

„Vertraut er Ihnen..?". „Scheint so – sonst hätte er mir das Briefchen glaube ich, nicht gegeben...". „Das sollte er lassen." „Wow – Sie bilden sich aber schnell eine Meinung." „Ich denke nur praktisch – in seiner Situation sollte Lucius NIEMANDEM vertrauen." „Hmmm - ist was dran und ich glaube, er weiß das auch. Warum tut er des dann wohl dennoch..?". Severus kniff die Augen zusammen und musterte sie lauernd. „Ach kommen Sie – Sie wissen warum..". „Allerdings..". „Er ist... verzweifelt." „Danke – das sehe ich selber." Severus ließ noch einmal den Blick über den Brief schweifen. „Verflucht – er faselt irgendwas von Demut – eigentlich ein Fremdwort für ihn. Haben Sie eigentlich auch nur den Hauch einer Ahnung wie beschissen es ihm gehen muss, dass er so etwas in den Mund nimmt?". „Ich habe es GESEHEN, wenn Sie es genau wissen wollen." „Ah ja – und nun..?". „Wollen Sie ihm nichts zurückschreiben?". „Ehrlich gesagt, ist mir der schriftliche Weg etwas zu riskant." Sie nickte. „Verstehe ich sogar.". „Wie führsorglich – ich traue Ihnen trotzdem nicht." „Um es kurz zu machen – ich fürchte, Ihnen geht es genau wie Lucius – Sie haben keine große Wahl, oder?". Severus konnte gerade noch ein Fluchen unterdrücken – eines musste man ihr lassen – sie beherrschte dieses Spielchen perfekt. „Was bezwecken Sie damit?". „Wissen Sie... vielleicht tut er mir einfach leid und ich versuche, ein bisschen zu helfen...". „Ja sicher – für wie naiv halten Sie mich, Miss D'Artego?". Das war wirklich paradox - da sagte man einmal die Wahrheit - und wurde dennoch der Lüge bezichtigt. „Was wollen Sie stattdessen machen?". Die Antwort war ein unwirsches Grummeln und dann schließlich: „Meinetwegen..". Sein Blick fiel wieder auf Lucius' Zeilen. „Also erstmal.. Narcissa ist nicht wütend auf ihn. Ich weiß nicht einmal, wie er auf diese abstruse Idee kommt. Sie war bestürzt als sie von seiner Verhaftung erfahren hat und sie hat Angst um ihn –aber sie ist ganz sicher nicht wütend..." Morani nickte. „Auch wenn ich nicht fragen soll? WOHER weiß er von der Sache mit Draco?". Snapes Blick durchbohrte sie, doch er fand nichts, was ihm irgendwie Auskunft gegeben hätte... bis sie die Hand hob. „Von mir..". „Und woher..?". „Ich habe meine Quellen. Reicht das?". „ Von mir aus... und WARUM haben Sie es ihm gesagt..?". „Wird das hier ein Verhör?". Um Snapes Mundwinkel zuckte es. „Ok – warum..? Ganz ehrlich..? Weil er fast schon gefleht hat, dass ich es ihm sage, verdammt! Ich wollte ihn eigentlich nicht noch mehr belasten..". „Sie wollten ihm also etwas vorenthalten". „Vielleicht wollte ich ihn schützen! Geht das in ihr engstirniges Hirn??". Wütend funkelte sie ihn an und Snape stutze. Vielleicht war Lucius ihr doch nicht vollkommen egal... jedenfalls wirkte sie überraschend emotional dabei. „Schon... gut.." kam es dann etwas lahm von ihm „Im Übrigen – er hätte mich nicht extra darum bitten müssen. Ich hätte mich so oder so um Draco und Narcissa gekümmert." Es klang fast etwas gekränkt. „Er hat Angst.. das ist alles... und er ist ganz allein..". „Das verstehe ich schon. Also schön – hören Sie. Narcissa war vor ein paar Tagen bei mir.. sie war vollkommen aufgelöst. Wegen der Sache mit Draco, wegen Lucius... und all dem eben. Sie war total in Panik, dass Draco etwas zustoßen könnte... dass Voldemort ihr ihr Kind entfremdet." „Kann das passieren?". „Es ist durchaus wahrscheinlich". Morani schloss kurz die Augen. „Wenn ich Lucius das so sage... Hören Sie, er ist jetzt schon vollkommen fertig... er will nicht dass Draco... tötet und ehrlich gesagt, kann ich's verstehen." „Nun da.." Severus räusperte sich „wir haben gewisse Vorkehrungen getroffen – Narcissa und ich." „Die wären?". Ihr Gegenüber zögerte.

„Hey – wenn Sie schon so weit gegangen sind – kommt es darauf noch an?". „Also gut – sie und ich sind einen unbrechbaren Schwur eingegangen – sagt Ihnen das was?". „ Wow... das... ja..." „Narcissas Schwester Bellatrix war zugegen.. Es ging darum, dass, sollte Draco seine Aufgabe nicht erfüllen können, ich sie an seiner statt vollende." „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das wissen will.." Unbehaglich rutschte Morani hin und her. „Sie waren doch ganz wild darauf, dass ich rede, Miss D'Artego..?". „Ja verdammt – aber Sie müssen ihm nicht in die Augen sehen, wenn er davon erfährt." Snape konnte nicht gänzlich verhindern, dass sich ein leichter Anflug von Mitgefühl in ihm breit machte. „Alles hat seinen Preis..". „Schon gut – weiter..". „Voldemort erwartet von Draco, dass er quasi als Bewährungsprobe Dumbledore tötet." Jetzt konnte sie nicht anders – entsetzt schaute sie Snape an. „WAS??". Dann sackte sie in den Sessel zurück „Scheiße... wie soll ich das Lucius beibringen..?". „Sagen Sie ihm einfach die Wahrheit" es klang überraschend sanft. „Ja... so.. irgendwie..". Snape wollte etwas erwidern, als es wieder klopfte. „Das gibt's doch nicht..". Wieder vor sich hin grummelnd ging er zur Tür. Draußen stand ein kleiner Hauself –Dobby um genau zu sein. Bekanntlich war dieser – nachdem Potter ihn von dem Malfoys „befreit" hatte, in Hogwarts Küche angestellt worden. „Was..?" knurrte Snape ihn an, woraufhin Dobby erstmal einen Satz zurück machte. „Oh..hallo... Sir... ich wollte nur fragen, was Sie zum Abendessen.....". „Ich bin noch beschäftigt." Er wollte ihm die Tür vor der Nase zuknallen, doch Dobby verrenkte sich den kleinen Hals, weil er glaubte eine entfernt artverwandte Aura zu spüren. „Nein - ist in Ordnung. – ich will Sie nicht weiter aufhalten, Professor" vernahm man dann leise eine Stimme „danke... ich denke wir ... sehen uns nochmal." Sie gab Snape nochmals die Hand, die dieser auch drückte – diesmal ohne Zögern, was die Banshee als Fortschritt wertete. „Und..." er räusperte sich scheinbar etwas verlegen „sagen Sie ihm... er muss sich nicht extra für meine Freundschaft bedanken und ich hätte ihn und seine Familie so oder so nicht hängen lassen. Lucius muss mich nicht erst um etwas bitten – ich hätte es sowieso getan. Trotzdem.." mit einem Mal huschte ein kaum merkliches Schmunzeln über seine Lippen „so nach 20 Jahren... tut es doch mal ganz gut, das Wort „Danke" zu hören." Sie grinste ebenfalls leicht, nickte ihm noch einmal zu und trat auf den Gang hinaus, auf dem ein gewisser Hauself die Ohren gespitzt hatte. Und er staunte Bauklötze, als er Morani vor sich stehen sah. „Hallo Vetter" meinte sie mit einem Zwinkern. „Sie... Sie sind doch eine Schwester der Nacht, nicht wahr?". So wurden die Banshees unter den Sidhe üblicherweise genannt. „Ja...". Neugierig und auch erfürchtig schaute der kleine Elf sie an. „Was wollten Sie denn vom Professor, Mylady?" „Ach... nur ein bisschen ...Kaffeeklatsch" meinte sie grinsend, dann vermischte sich ihre Silhouette immer mehr mit dem Halbschatten den die Arkaden in den Gang warfen und war schließlich vollkommen verblasst. Dobby stand immer noch mit großen Kulleraugen da. Für den kleinen Hauself war Morani so etwas wie die Personifizierung einer dunklen, und doch atemberaubenden Göttin. Dennoch – was hatte so ein Mondenkind von Snape gewollt..? Dobby begann in seinem Gedächtnis rumzukramen... Er glaubte vernommen zu haben, dass Snape einen Namen erwähnte.... Lucius war es gewesen..? Und was hieß ein bisschen Kaffeeklatsch"? Dobby ging zurück Richtung Küche und grübelte. Er hatte ja schon aus mancher Ecke mitbekommen, dass Snape eine dunkle Vergangenheit hatte und auch im schwarzmagischen Umfeld ein alter Bekannter war und auch dass er... Dobby bremste und blieb wie festgefroren stehen. Es hieß doch auch, er habe Beziehung zu eben einer gewissen Familie. Genau genommen der, der Dobby einstmals gedient und die ihn wie Dreck behandelt hatte –die Malfoys. Sollte Snape vorhin mit Lucius wirklich Lucius Malfoy gemeint haben..? Dobby war ziemlich sicher, dass es so war – und ging mit unguten Gefühlen und gedankenversunken weiter.


	8. Chapter 8

Also- warum Mori nicht in Sevs Gedanken rumgewühlt hat: Zugegeben Sev ist, wie wir wissen, in Okklumentik verdammt gut – dennoch denk ich nicht, dass er gegen ne Sidhe wirklich ankäme. Aber nein- Mori ist wohl keine, die es so genau mit Gesetzen nimmt – ich denk als Sidhe steht man da iwo drüber lol. Ich denk es ist einfach – sie merkt ja so schon, dass Sev verdammt misstrauisch ist. Er ist in Okklumentik wohl zumindest so gut, dass er wohl bemerken würde wenn sie versucht, in seine Gedanken einzudringen. Das würde ihn nur noch misstrauischer machen ihr gegenüber – und damit hilft sie Lucius nun wahrlich nicht... denn dann hätte Sev ihr wohl gar nichts gesagt.

Zum nachfolgenden – ich habe mir mal einen kleinen Szenenwechsel erlaubt lol. Eigentlich will ich versuchen ein paar von meinen eignen Charas so nach und nach in die Story einzuführen, denn die werd ich zweifelsohne noch brauchen. Ist so ein bisschen zum kennenlernen von meiner „Chaosclique" gedacht xd.

**8. Kapitel :**

Ein zögernder Blick auf die Uhr ... 4 Uhr nachmittags... eigentlich eine Zeit, um die man wach sein konnte, oder? Na schön, vielleicht noch ein bisschen warten. Emily schrubbte weiter an einem der Weingläser herum. Von unten aus dem Keller hörte man verhaltene Geräusche- offenbar war der Hausherr auch mal erwacht und widmete sich seinem „Frühsport" – dem Rumwerkeln an seiner Harley und Suzuki Bandit. Emily verstand ja nicht, was man an diesen Knatterkisten finden konnte – denn erstens – es war irgendwelches Muggel-Zeugs und zweitens machten die Dinger mindestens genauso viel Krach wie eine ganze Hippogreifherde – ganz sicher sogar. Nochmal ein Blick auf die Uhr... inzwischen fast halb fünf... jetzt reichte es aber. Emily wanderte in das Obergeschoss des Hauses. Eine Tür öffnete sich leise quietschend. Insgeheim hoffte sie ja, dass das ausreichte... aber Fehlanzeige, es erfolgte keine Reaktion darauf. Die Fensterläden waren fest verschlossen und nur gedämpft viel das Licht der Nachmittagssonne ins Schlafzimmer. Der Hausherr hatte auf seiner Seite des Doppelbettes ein ziemliches Chaos aus zerknüllten Lacken hinterlassen, an denen zudem noch Spuren von feuchter Erde hingen. Emily zog eine Grimasse... musste er denn immer gleich ins Bett schlüpfen, wenn er zurückkam? War eine Dusche vielleicht zu viel verlangt..?

Leise grummelte sie vor sich hin. Auf der anderen Betthälfte ergossen sich lange, kupferfarbene Flechten über die bordeauxfarbene Satinbettwäsche. Emily zupfte an der Bettdecke herum...keine Reaktion - dann zog sie die Decke ein Stück weg.. Man vernahm ein „Hmmmm", die Decke wurde prompt wieder gekrallt und der gewisse Langschläfer rollte sich einfach auf die andere Seite und schlief weiter!! Jetzt reichte es wirklich. Emily krabbelte auf das Bett, baute sich etwa in der Mitte über der Schlafenden auf und kreischte schließlich so laut los, wie sie eben zustande brachte: „MENOLLY MCGUIRE!! WENN DU NICHT SOFORT.." weiter kam sie nicht. Ein Arm schnellte blitzschnell nach vorne – die Bewegung war zu schnell für menschliche Augen - und besagte Hand hätte sich beinahe wie ein Schraubstock um Emily's Kehle gedrückt, wäre diese nicht noch gerade rechtzeitig zur Zeit gesprungen. Sie machte 2 Sätze zurück und saß jetzt bibbernd am unteren Bettende – aber eins hatte sie geschafft – die Schlafmütze war wach.. „HHmmm?" vernahm man wieder, dann ein Blinzeln. 2 aquamarinfarbene Augen, die noch ziemlich verschlafen wirkten, fixierten die kleine Hauselfe. Mit einem Stirnrunzeln strich sich die Langschläferin die flammende Haarpracht zurück, die ihr ins Gesicht gefallen war und so ihre Sicht behinderte. Und dann realisiert sie erst. „Auch guten Morgen oder so.." fing sie an, sah dann aber, dass Emily wie Espenlaub zitterte. „Hey, was...? Ach du scheiße, Em !! Alles ok?? Ich hab dir doch gesagt, du sollst mich nicht ABRUPT aufwecken, oder? Ich hab dir doch erklärt, ich hab gewisse Schutzreflexe, die...". „Na jjaaa" stammelte die Hauselfe „ich dachte nicht, dass die SO funktionstüchtig sind, wenn du schläfst". „Doch – GERADE dann, noch mehr. Shit – ich hätte ich eben erwürgen können, Em!". „I... ist ja nichts passiert, Mel". Die Kleine flüchtete sich in ein Lächeln, während sich die Rothaarige mit einem Stöhnen über's Gesicht fuhr.

„Das nächste Mal nicht mehr so schreien, ok?". „Ja, ist angekommen. – klar wie Kloßbrühe". „Wie spät ist es eigentlich?". „Nur gleich halb fünf am Nachmittag... da dachte ich mal..." „Ja, ist genehm." Mel's Nasenflügel weiteten sich kaum merklich und sie schaute nach links „irgendwie riecht's hier nach nassem Hund..". Dann sah sie die Erdklumpen, die an der Bettdecke hafteten. „Aha... Cade... war klar." „Kannst du ihm vielleicht mal beibringen...?". Mel betrachtete die braunen Pfotenabdrücke auf dem Stoff. „ Hab ich schon versucht, Em – aber wenn er gejagt hat, hat er irgendwie anderes im Kopf". „Scheint so." „Ist glaub was Instinktivbedingtes... wirst du vergessen können". Man vernahm ein leises Grummeln. „Ja ich weiß – ist er schon unten..?". „Wieder am rumschrauben." „Er sollte lieber Mal wieder an mir..". „Ähmmm Mel – sssooo war das jetzt nicht...". Ihr Gegenüber grinste. „Weiß ich – ist auch auf meinem Mist gewachsen, oder? Bin jetzt mal duschen, Em". „Ok – willst du Kaffee?". „Du weißt doch, dass ich an dem Zeugs nichts finden kann..". „Ich dachte nur so zum Wachwerden." „Nach deiner Aktion... hey – ich BIN wach. Außerdem hat Kaffee null Nährwert für mich – genau wie all das andere „normale" Futter." „Aber essen kannst du's ja wohl." „Ja, aber es hat keinen Geschmack für mich. Haben wir noch null negativ im Kühlschrank?". „Glaub ja." „Gut – dann nehm ich lieber das als Drink für zwischendurch. Aber jetzt erstmal... duschen." Damit erhob sich Mel endgültig aus dem Bett und öffnete die Fensterläden. „Em- kannst ruhig aufmachen – entgegen der üblichen Muggelpropaganda bin ich bekanntlich nicht lichtscheu. Und zu Staub zerfalle ich auch nicht. Frag mich, woher sie den ganzen Mist manchmal nehmen". „Na ja – man wird ziemlich kreativ wenn es darum geht, sich in Sicherheit zu wiegen?". „Ja... wahrscheinlich so in Etwa.." Damit tapste Menolly ins Bad hinüber und Emily ging wieder nach unten, um sich wieder ihren Gläsern zu widmen.

Nach einiger Zeit vernahm man schließlich Schritte, die die Treppe hinunterkamen. Mel trug eine dunkelblaue Jeans und ein schwarzes Shirt mit blutroter Aufschrift: „Dont' fear – you can only die once." Und auf dem Rückenteil stand „Hell is a place on earth". Emily inspizierte das Teil. „Nett...". „Find ich auch" Mel grinste „kleines Präsent von Syl aus Übersee." „Hätte ich jetzt nicht gewusst" kommentierte die Hauselfe zynisch. Ihre Chefin zwinkerte ihr zu, und begann, die Tische abzureiben, als aus dem Keller jemand hochgepoltert kam. „Hey, Em!! Sag mal – wir haben doch noch irgendwo diesen 90prozentigen Feuerwhiskey... glaubst du, man kann das Zeug als Schmiermittel benutzen..? Meins ist mir grad ausgegangen." Mel grinste sich eins. „Also so erklärt sich immer dieses geheimnisvolle Verschwinden." „Oh ..ähm... morgen, Babe..". Man erkannte ein unschuldiges Augenklimpern. „Tja – bist aufgefallen, Cade – im Bett übrigens auch. Wie war die Jagd?". „Nicht übel - wir haben nen Hirsch erwischt." „Und wann warst du überhaupt wieder hier..?". „Etwa... irgendwann früh morgens halt" er grinste nur und sie tat es ihm gleich. Mel wusste, dass Jagen Cade's Passion war – einfach etwas ,was seiner Art im Blut lag. Wenn man die beiden so betrachtete, sie gaben wirklich ein hübsches Paar ab: Mel mit den brustlangen, glatten kupferfarbenen Haaren ihrer kurvenreichen, weiblichen Figur, der fast alabasterfarbenen Haut, der niedlichen Stupsnase, dem Schmollmund und diesen hinreißenden, meerblauen Augen. Cade war großgewachsen, mit breiten Schultern, schmaler Taille und man sah durchaus, dass er gut durchtrainiert war. Er hatte ein sehr markantes, dennoch ansprechendes Gesicht, und man sah, dass er oft draußen war, denn seine Haut hatte einen leichten Bronzeton angenommen, seine Haar war fast zimtfarben und reichte ihm bis zu den Schultern. Von Cade ging etwas unsagbares wildes, unbezähmbares aus, er repräsentierte seine Heimat – die schottischen Highlands – sehr gut. Menolly hingegen wirkte eher sehr zart und feminin, ihre Körper wirkte sanft und kurvenreich – und Cade verglich ihn gern mit der weitläufigen Hügellandschaft Irlands, von wo Mel stammte.

„Ich hab aber schon wieder Hunger.... jagen schlaucht ziemlich". Emily machte nur große Augen. „Aber du hast doch dann erst nen Hirsch verputzt." „Egal – wenn mein Stoffwechsel derart angeregt ist.... ich darf das." Mel konnte ein Auflachen nicht unterdrücken. „Siehst du Em?" Cade blickte die Hauselfe an „ich darf das... mal sehen – irgendwo war doch ne halbe Hammelkeule". Und mit diesen Worten verschwand Cades Kopf im Kühlschrank. „Mel, wann willst du die Kneipe heute eigentlich auf machen?". „Nicht zu früh – sonst fallen wieder alle Schnapsleichen von draußen rein und meinen, ich spendier ihnen einen" sie verleierte die Augen. „Babe – wenn man ne Kneipe in der Nokturngasse hat, ist das einfach so..". „Ach was, ist ja ganz was neues.." Mel begann wieder, Emily mit dem Aufräumen zu helfen, während Cade sich immer noch auf der Suche nach seiner Hammelkeule befand. _Muss irgendwo falsch abgebogen sein, das Teil.. _Cade bemerkte nicht, dass sich hinter ihm etwas tat – auch Mel und Emily bemerkten es nicht, da sie damit beschäftigt waren, die Bude auf Vordermann zu bringen. Doch dann vernahm man urplötzlich aus dem Nichts, eine dunkle, samtige Stimme: „Hey Streuner – da du sowieso gerade im Kühlfach hängst und mir deinen Arsch entgegenstreckst... ich hoffe für dich, dass noch irgendwas exotisches da ist.. einmal AB negativ bitte... gerührt, nicht geschüttelt." Cade erschrak und krachte volle Kanne mit dem Kopf an die obere Kühlschrankabtrennung." Fuck!!" aber inzwischen hatte er die Stimme erkannt „Syl – wenn du nochmal glaubst mich von hinten überfallen zu müssen, zerfetze ich dir die Kehle – kapiert ??". „Versuchen kannst du's, Streuner!". Cade gab ein unwirsches Grummeln von sich. „Was suchst du?" Der Neuankömmling kam herangeschlendert und lehnte sich lässig gegen die Kühlschranktür, die daraufhin nach innen wegklappte. „Hast du sie noch alle? Willst du mich einfrieren?". „Eismumien sind was hübsches... und heute leider eine Rarität – dachte, da muss man für Abhilfe sorgen."

Wieder ein Grummeln, Cade stemmte sich gegen die Tür, die näherkam und drückte sie wieder nach außen – etwas heftig wohlbemerkt. „Kumpel locker – nicht so brutal – sonst hast du das Ding gleich aus den Angeln gehoben und Mel macht Theater. Cade... du musst mal lernen, deine Kräfte richtig zu dosieren". „Syl... echt... ich merke gerade, dass ich deine Sprüche wahnsinnig vermisst hab – nämlich... GAR NICHT". „Wow... wie schockierend". Der Angesprochene linste in das Innere des Gefrierfachs und schließlich schoss ein Arm an Cade vorbei. „Hier Streuner – deine Hammelkeule. Schätze mal, die hast du gesucht, oder?". Wieder so ein unwirsches Zähneknirschen. „Ja... danke, Syl, wie aufmerksam." „Na komm- geh Knochen nagen und sei friedlich". Cade ließ ein Zähnefletschen sondergleichen sehen und Syl stutzte. „H... hey... sachte, war nur ein Späßchen, ja..?". „Vielleicht ein etwas kritischer Zeitpunkt, Syl" inzwischen hatte auch Menolly den anderen Herren bemerkt und schlenderte auf sie zu „zur Zeit ist Vollmond – du weißt, dann ist er besonders bissig." „Ja scheint so..." Syl drückte ihr rechts und links ein Küsschen auf die Wange „schön, dich zu sehen, ma chère". „Syl " Meldete sich dann Cade wieder „ könntest du dieses affige Getue lassen?". „Hey – wo ich herkomme ist das ganz normal.." „Wir sind aber nicht in Vive la France – und außerdem – es wirkt verdammt schwul, Syl". „Lass mich raten – das war die Retourkutsche für eben." „Zutreffend". Inzwischen hatte sich auch Emily zum Rest der Truppe gesellt. „Euch Jungs kann man auch nicht 5 Minuten alleine lassen, ohne dass ihr euch gleich kabbelt, oder?". Der Dunkelhaarige lachte leise und hob die Hauselfe kurzerhand hoch. „Na sieh mal an – so vorlaut wie eh und je, ma petite. Irgendwie... für eine Hauselfe läufst du ziemlich aus dem Raster, Em". Die Antwort war nur ein ebenso schiefes wie stolzes Grinsen. „Ist Mel's Schuld – sie ist so ein glorreiches Vorbild". „Was ich..? Ich doch nicht.." scheinbar ganz unschuldig schaute Menolly ihre kleine Mitbewohnerin an, während Syl schallend auflachte. „Ja Leute – ich hab euch auch vermisst".


	9. Chapter 9

**9. Kapitel:**

Nach dem ganzen Geplänkel saß die Clique alsbald um einen der Tische – ihren Stammtisch – versammelt. Mel kam gerade mit 2 Gläsern zurück - Rotwein wie es schien... „So – Syl, AB negativ – war sogar noch vorrätig". Seine Nasenflügel blähten sich ein wenig. „Und du..? 0 oder?". „Jepp – deine Sinne lassen dich nicht im Stich, wie ich sehe." „Wehe, die wagen sich..". Cade grinste daraufhin nur schief. „Wo hast du dich wieder rumgetrieben?" fragte der Schotte dann. „Mal überlegen – Barcelona, Prag, und natürlich... „ man sah ein seliges Lächeln „Paris..". „DAS war klar.." Emily verleierte die Augen. „Hey – ich stamme nur von da, wenn's recht ist." „Ja – aber zum Abschluss deiner Touren bist du IMMER dort." „Vielleicht hab ich Heimweh?" Syl versuchte, es extrem wehmütig klingen zu lassen, und Mel begann loszuprusten. „Ok – dann lass deine Anekdoten los, damit wir's hinter uns haben." Daraufhin schaute Syl mit 3 Fragezeichen im Gesicht Cade an. „Er – bastelt wieder an seiner Harley rum.." erklärte Emily dann „weißt doch – irgendwann kommen dann die Entzugserscheinungen, wenn er sie zu lange vernachlässigt." „Klar.." Syl nippte lässig an seinem Drink „also..– ich bin mal wieder übern Père Lachaise * geschlendert. Wirklich faszinierend, was am Grab von Jim Morrison immer noch für ein Andrang ist. Ich mein... wie lange ist der Kerl tot... 30 Jahre..? Jedenfalls – ich geh da vorbei und sehe so ein Groupie da stehen.. die himmelt den Grabstein an und kreischt plötzlich: „Ich will ein Kind von dir.." – Also – sie meinte Jim..." Syl zog nur die Augenbrauen hoch, schüttelte den Kopf und nahm einen langen Schluck, während Menolly vor Lachen beinahe unter den Tisch kugelte.

Die Hauselfe kratzte sich am Kopf. „Muss ich nicht verstehen...". Cade grinste auch nur: „Typischer Fall von Zombienachwuchs, oder..?". Syl lachte leise und nickte. „Weißt du – wenn ich dann wieder meine früheren Ansichten bedenke.." er lehnte sich zurück „in vielem war es reichlich überzogen, wie ich heute zugebe – aber dennoch – wenn ich dann so etwas wieder sehe.. also... manche Muggel...ich weiß nicht, ob so etwas lebensfähig ist." „Offenbar doch – es läuft ja rum." „Ja, aber wo ist das Hirn geblieben?". „Hmmm – vielleicht doch scheintot" warf dann Mel ein. „Und das von Wesen wie uns.." Syl's Schmunzeln wurde immer breiter. „Also doch.." Cade nickte eifrig „Zombiekind..". Die Truppe lachte schallend. „Und dann.." fuhr Syl fort „auf'm Eifelturm- ich häng da nachts rum und dann taucht da plötzlich ne Harpyie mit Liebeskummer auf... weil irgend ein Greif die hat sitzen lassen – durfte mir die halbe Nacht der ihr Gejaule anhören.." „Tja – Federvieh halt" Mel zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was gibt's hier eigentlich neues?" Syl stellte sein Glas auf den Tisch, beugte sich vor und schaute interessiert in die Runde. „Unser Laden wurde jetzt als 5-Sterne-Hotel ausgezeichnet" kam es spontan von Em und wieder prusteten alle Mann los. Doch schließlich warf Cade recht sachlich ein: "Voldemort soll wieder rumorakeln." Nun wurde auch Syl's Gesicht ernst. „Ach..?" er nippte wieder an seinem Drink „na ja... wenigstens mal wieder etwas Abwechslung. Ist auch schwer tot zu kriegen. Nehme mal an, sein Fanclub ist auch wieder auf Achse?". Mel schmunzelte. „Voldi's Groupies", woraufhin sie prompt eine Kopfnuss bekam. „Hey!!" offensichtlich empört, schaute sie Syl an, doch der wusste genauso wie sie, dass es nur Show war "was kann ich dafür, wenn du dich immer noch angesprochen fühlst?" „Ich bin tödlichst beleidigt" schmollte Syl. „Okay – Ex-Groupie" verbesserte Menolly sich dann. „Schon viel besser."

„Tja... ist wohl irgendwas schief gelaufen.." fuhr Cade fort „einige seiner Kumpels sind in Askaban gelandet." „Tja – so'n Pech, dass ich es dorthin nie geschafft hab – zur Strafe müsst ihr mich jetzt aushalten. Scheiß Welt, oder..?". „Jepp... definitiv.." Mel knuffte den Dunkelhaarigen in die Seite. „Weiß man wer..?" fragte Syl nur halbwegs interessiert. „Na ja – dass Malfoy dabei war, hat für gewisses Aufsehen gesorgt..". Syl verschluckte sich und musste husten. „Was denn? Lucius..? Wow.. da muss dann aber einiges schief gelaufen sein... der Gute ist doch sonst so spitzfindig." „Oder... zu selbstsicher." „Tja – war er in diesem Fall wohl" Syl zuckte mit den Schultern „musste irgendwann mal kommen, war mir eigentlich klar. Wirklich kritikfähig war er nie – irgendwann hab ich's aufgegeben .." Syl winkte ab. „Anderes Thema... Mel... wo..?". Er deutete hinter sich auf das Gepäck, das mit ihm herappariert war. „Oben links hinten... wie immer, Syl". „Ok.." Syl zog kurz seinen Zauberstab.. ein Wink nach oben und die paar Taschen schwebten von selber hoch. „Leute" schließlich erhob er sich „wenn's keinen stört – ich würde mir dann mal draußen die Beine vertreten. Cade kann sich wieder seinen rostigen Schrauben widmen und Mel und Em haben auch noch zu tun, wie ich sehe... und da ich im Haushalt-führen recht miserabel bin.." „Der Herr ist nur stinkfaul.." konterte Emily prompt. „Ähm.. kein Kommentar.." er grinste nur scheinheilig und wandte sich Richtung Tür. „Syl..?" Menolly schaute ihm nach „ lass bitte draußen einen Stein auf dem anderen, ja..?". Das Grinsen wurde noch unschuldiger und er verbeugte sich übertrieben ehrfürchtig. „Was immer Mylady wünschen.." Damit rauschte er davon. Cade zuckte nur mit den Achseln. „Der ändert sich auch nicht – ich bin wieder basteln Mädels.." und dann war er wieder Richtung Keller verschwunden. Mel und Emily schauten indes Syl nach. „Also ich weiß nicht.." die Elfe legte den Kopf schief. „Und ich will's gar nicht wissen.." Menolly grinste – Syl würde wieder etwas anstellen – das tat er immer..

Vollkommen lässig schlenderte er die Straße hinunter. Er hatte bis heute nicht begriffen, warum die Gegend hier so einen üblen Ruf hatte – er fand es recht kuschelig hier. Nun gut – wahrscheinlich wich seine Definition dieses Wortes – bzw. von Romantik überhaupt – etwas arg vom Durchschnittsmagier ab. Man hätte es wohl „skandalös" genannt – und Syl grinste nur dreckig, wenn er daran dachte. Nein – die Nokturngasse war ein nettes Plätzchen – zumindest waren die Leute hier doch ganz... interessant. Irgendwie sahen das zwar die wenigsten so – war sei's drum – er hatte schon immer eine eigene Meinung gehabt. Er fand es absolut genial, dass Mel ausgerechnet hier ihre Kneipe eröffnet hatte – die zudem noch den passenden Namen „Nocturnal Rites" trug. Und prompt kam wieder einer der üblichen Verdächtigen angekrabbelt – irgendein Penner. „Ey... haste zufällig..?". Doch die Antwort war nur ein Fauchen sondergleichen und der Lumpensack zuckte zurück und wurde leichenblass, als er etwas ganz spezielles erspähte... „Ooooh scheiße du bist... du bist' n...okay – ich verzieh mich." Syl's Nasenflügel blähten sich leicht. „Ich hätte keine Verwendung für dich, Kumpel. Ich glaube du schmeckst ziemlich ... abgestanden – ich rieche das bis hierher." „Ich.. ich verzieh mich trotzdem." „Ich würde dich jederzeit wiederfinden.. – kannst genauso gut stehenbleiben" Syl lachte leise auf und zuckte lässig mit den Schultern. „Arsch.." blaffte der Alte ihn an und zockelte von dannen. _Tja... nichts ist grausamer als die Wahrheit.._

Syl zuckte noch einmal mit den Achseln und setzte seinen Weg dann fort. Schließlich bremste er vor einer ihm wohlvertrauten Adresse – „Borgin & Burkes" Draußen war in ein paar Ständern alles mögliche verteilt – Syl wühlte mal munter drauf los. Hier und da fand er ein nettes Gebräu und noch ein Glas, in dem eine noch winzige Tarantelkolonie vor sich hin krabbelte. . und auch einen Pentagrammanhänger... „Wow... klischeehafter geht's nicht mehr.." er verleierte die Augen und legte das Amulett wieder zurück. Aber schön - würde er auch mal dem Inneren einen Besuch abstatten. Syl trat ein, und die Türglocke bimmelte mal wieder los. Seine Finger glitten prompt über ein Regal und waren mit einer grauen Schicht bedeckt. „Hey... die könnten mit ihrem Staub hier echt ein Vermögen verdienen..." murmelte er vor sich hin – fragte sich natürlich, wer das Zeug brauchte. Und kurz darauf hört er auch schon Schritte – ein leicht buckliger, schmierig wirkender Kerl kam angezockelt – im Übrigen hätte er sich auch mal wieder die Haare waschen können. Und irgendwie... Syl roch, dass der Gute vor kurzem etwas mit Knoblauch gegessen hatte. _Wie passend.. _innerlich lachte sich Syl jetzt schon schlapp. Jedenfalls blickte die kleinen Schweinsäuglein sofort sehr beflissen und diensteifrig drein. „Ahh – Monsieur Desmarets – auch mal wieder hier..." „Tja... offensichtlich." Syl grinste schief „hey Borgin – wie läuft's so?". Er nahm einen Schrumpfkopf aus einem Regal und ließ das Teil immer wieder lässig von einer Hand in die andere hüpfen. „Nun ja.. ich kann mich nicht beklagen" war dann die Antwort, während Borgin ihn im Auge behielt. Syl warf sein neues Spielzeug so hoch, dass es beinahe an die Decke dotzte. „ Würd sich auch beim Volleyball gut machen.." Doch daraufhin wedelte Borgin entsetzt mit den Händen los. „Vorsicht... herrje... vorsicht!! Die Dinger waren sehr kostspielig in der Anschaffung..." „Ah ja..?" Syl wirkte wenig beeindruckt „ist das jetzt wieder „in" ? Voodoo-Kram..?". „ Ein Dauerbrenner.." Man sah Borgin an, dass er schon wieder ein Geschäft witterte – er hatte so ein Glänzen in den Augen. „Hm... hatte mir mal so ne Orisha**-Zeremonie auf Tahiti angesehen... war ganz nett.." immer noch hüpfte der Schrumpfkopf munter hin und her.. „ist aber nicht ganz so meins..". Schließlich parkte der Kopf – zu Borgins großer Erleichterung – dann wieder im Regal. „Wo haben Sie sich denn rumgetrieben?" Borgin war krampfhaft um etwas Small Talk bemüht. „Prag, Paris... hier und da.. und im Moment bin ich mal wieder im „Rites" – Sie wissen schon... paar Häuser über Ihnen." „Sie kennen Miss McGuire recht gut, nicht wahr?". „Ich würde sagen in- und auswendig. Blutsbande wenn Sie verstehen.."

Borgin war sicherlich vieles von seiner Kundschaft gewöhnt, räusperte sich nun aber doch vernehmlich und wurde etwas blass. „Ok – lassen wir das.." Syl winkte ab, als man plötzlich ein lautes Rumpeln aus einer recht verstaubten Ecke vernahm. Borgin verleierte die Augen und gab ein leises Seufzen von sich. Syl spähte um die Ecke und erkannte eine verschlossene Truhe aus dunklem Eichenholz, die verdächtig hin und herrappelte. „Was haben Sie denn da drin versteckt..?". Borgin stöhnte nur leise auf. „Hey... haben Sie nen Schlüssel dafür oder muss ich..?" Syl hatte schon seinen Zauberstab parat. „Nein... nein..." es klang etwas genervt „warten Sie.." Kurz darauf kam Borgin mit dem Schlüssel angewackelt. „Wollen Sie sich das wirklich antun?". „Hab sicher schon schlimmeres gesehen." „Das wäre..?". „Wollen Sie nicht wirklich wissen, Borgin". „Oh.." der Geschäftsinhaber schluckte „verstehe.... Aber – das da.." er deutete auf die Truhe „ist echt nichts interessantes." „Sicher interessanter als die ollen Gebeine, die Sie mir das letzte Mal andrehen wollten." Borgin seufzte – Desmarets erfüllte seinen Begriff von „schwieriger Kunde" absolut. „Sie haben sich da wirklich ein Schnäppchen entgegen lassen, Monsieur Desmarets." „Hey... solche Knochen kann ich auch unauffällig in den Katakomben von Paris mitgehen lassen...Sorry – aber Ihr Preis für so ein paar antike Überbleibsel war echt total überzogen ". Borgin seufzte wieder, diesmal lauter. „Schon gut". Schließlich steckte er den Schlüssel ins Schloss der Truhe und man hörte ein leises klicken, als es entriegelt wurde. Syl war durchaus gespannt – hatte Borgin irgendein Zombieteil verbarrikadiert..?

Doch dann staunte er nicht schlecht, denn das, was ihm aus der Kiste entgegenblickte, war etwas ganz anderes. Nicht irgendein Leichenteil, das sich verselbstständigt hatte.. Es war schwer zu beschreiben – auf jeden Fall war es klein, schwarz und irgendwie eine Mischung aus Kobold, Wolf und Drache. Die kleinen Schwingen wirkten wie etwas übergroße Fledermausflügel, auch hatte das Tierchen noch nicht sonderlich ausgeprägte Krallen und auch kleine Hörner konnte man bereits oberhalb der Stirn erkennen. Das Gesicht jedoch erinnerte Syl definitv an ein Wolfjunges... 2 große, bernsteinfarbene Augen blickten ihm fragend entgegen. Die Ohren wiederum nun wirkten ähnlich wie bei einem Hauselfen, nur etwas kleiner. Abgesehen von den Flügeln, die eher lederartig wirkten, war der ganze Körper mit dichtem, seidigem, schwarz schimmerndem Fell überzogen. Auch der Schwanz, der wieder an einen Drachen erinnerte. Syl betrachtete das kleine Wesen, genauso wie es ihn, dann gab es ein blinzeln und etwas wie ein fiepen von sich und er wusste sofort, dass es um ihn geschehen war. „Hey, Kleines" er grinste nur und hob das Tierchen aus der Truhe. Schließlich kitzelte er über den kleinen Bauch und es quietschte vor Vergnügen. „Borgin... Sie hätten mal verlauten lassen können, dass Sie auch Tiere führen." „Tue ich eigentlich nicht... jedenfalls nicht SO was.. die Dinger sind eine Landplage." Syl zog nur die Augenbrauen hoch. „Hey – das ist nur ein Gargoylebaby." Genau genommen war es noch ein sehr kleiner Obsidian-Gargoyle. Allerdings war es mal wieder zusammengedichteter Muggelschwachsinn, diese Wesen würden aus Stein bestehen. „Schon nen Namen dafür?" Syl kraulte weiter und nun vernahm man fast so etwas wie ein Schnurren. „Nein.." grummelte Borgin unwirsch vor sich hin. „Hmm... Kayleigh... ich nenne sie Kayleigh..". „Eine sie..?". Syl kniff die Lippen zusammen. „Nicht mal DAS haben Sie kontrolliert..?". „Hören Sie mal... ich weiß nicht, wie das Vieh bei mir gelandet ist... irgendwie ist sie in eine Lieferung aus Übersee hineingeraten. Kaum hatte ich die Kiste auf, ist es im Laden rumgeschwirrt und hat sämtliche Regale ausgeräumt. Totales Chaos!! Hat sämtliche Bücher runtergeworfen, einige recht wertvolle schamanische Gefäße sind dabei zu Bruch gegangen und..". „Und dann Sie sie lieber in die Truhe da verfrachtet, als Sie ihrer dann mal habhaft wurden." „Ich musste wegen diesem... diesem Unruhestifter einen ganzen Tag lang den Laden zu lassen, weil ich aufräumen musste." Borgin's Kopf wurde immer roter und Syl's Grinsen immer breiter.

„Ma Petite" flüstere er dem Mini-Gargoyle zu „bist mir jetzt schon sympathisch." Borgin zeterte immer noch weiter, als plötzlich der Satz fiel: „Ich nehm sie.." Syl's Gegenüber blinzelte ungläubig. „B... bitte..???". „Ich nehm die Kleine." Kayleigh begann, auf dem Arm des Schwarzmagiers rumzuschaukeln. „Oh.. das..." dann folgte ein ebenso scheinheiliges, wie erfreutes Grinsen „aber GERNE doch..". „Ich krieg sie ja umsonst, oder..?". „Wie kommen Sie denn darauf?". „Hey, Sie haben gerade in voller Bandbreite darüber geflucht, wie sehr Kayleigh Ihrem Geschäft schadet. Sie hätten sie in der Kiste wohl verhungern lassen, oder? So ganz klammheimlich. Also war sie nichts, was man als Verkaufsobjekt hätte bezeichnen können - folglich gibt es auch keinen Preis zum verhandeln.". Sauerstöpfisch stierte Borgin Syl an. „Wissen Sie was..?" blaffte er dann. „Was denn..?" der Andere klimperte ganz unschuldig mit den Augen. „Nehmen Sie das gottverdammte Vieh mit! Bin froh, wenn ich es los bin – Sie werden schon sehen, was Sie davon haben". „Aber gerne doch... danke für Ihre Großzügigkeit, Borgin." Syl machte eine übertrieben höfliche Verbeugung, während Kayleigh inzwischen an seinem Unterarm herumwackelte. „Sehen Sie es als... eine kleine Aufmerksamkeit für einen Stammkunden" genervt verleierte Borgin die Augen. „Sowieso... habe auch nichts anderes erwartet.." Syl klopfte ihm auf die Schulter „wir verstehen uns doch... man sieht sich, Nachbar." Borgin grummelte nur etwas vor sich hin und Syl verließ den Laden wieder – samt seinem neuen Fund. Borgin schüttelte nur den Kopf .. _Wer zuletzt lacht... wirst schon sehen, was du dir da eingebrockt hast, mein Bester.. _

* Père Lachaise = ist der größte Friedhof von Paris und einer der berühmtesten Friedhöfe der Welt. Er ist nach Pater François d'Aix de Lachaise benannt, auf dessen Gärten der Friedhof errichtet wurde. Hier liegen etliche Berühmtheiten begraben – z.B. Jim Morrison, Oscar Wilde, Edith Piaf, Honoré de Balzac, Frédéric Chopin – um nur einige zu nennen.

** Orishas = so werden die Gottheiten im Voodoo genannt


End file.
